A princesa Akatsuke
by jessicaongaratto
Summary: Itachi nunca quis ser pai, ele matou seu clã inteiro, Sasuke abandonou sua vila e seus amigos para cortar laços, o que aconteceria quando o destino resolvesse por herdeiros em seus caminhos?
1. O recomeço de um clã

**DETALHES:** Yo pessoal, mais uma fanfic minha o/ Estou re-postando o primeiro capitulo só pra avisar que o fic 'a princesa akatsuki' não é yoai, eu deixei o nome da dupla como Sasuke e Itachi porque vou contar um pouco da vida dos irmãos, então não daria pra deixar Sasuke e Sakura ou Iachi e pessoa estranha, porque os dois que serão os principais nessa fic :) mesmo assim agradeço os reviewrs, e espero que não parem de ler por não ter yoai :) Xauxau, beijos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAP 1: O recomeço de um clã**

Vila da Pedra; 5 meses antes da retirada do Biju do Kagekage da Areia...

- Porque não vamos logo a uma casa de mocinhas virgens, devem ter muitas por aqui, nos divertiríamos mais – disse Deidara olhando aos arredores do lugar – Não haverá muita arte nesse ato.

- Você acha garotas sendo estrupadas uma arte? – perguntou Hidan com cara de nojo

- Elas teatrizam tão bem – disse Deidara num sorriso canalha no rosto – Ou você acha que elas realmente não gostam?

- Não estou a fim de ouvir mulheres gritarem de dor hoje – disse Itachi chegando em frente a uma casa de prostituição

- Você é bem eclético – disse Kakuzu

- Falando nisso Deidara esta mesmo animado pra capturar o Jinchuuriki da areia, nos reunir assim é raro – provocou Hidan ajeitando a grande espada em suas costas – Seu desejo de aproveitar a vida antes de morrer é tão forte assim?

- Grr, você esta me chamando de fraco?! Vamos ver quem é fraco – grunhil Deidara preparando o punho para um soco, mas parou ao ver a cara que Sassori fazia.

- De um modo ou de outro não podemos nos demorar muito, somos caçados, esqueceu? –comentou Kakuzu suspirando ao ver os dois companheiros se estranhando

- Usei um de meus jutsos no dono do lugar, ele fechou o bordel por uma semana para não haver desconfiança, hoje vai estar fechado somente para nós – disse Sasori sério – vamos, não gosto de deixar ninguém esperando.

.x.

- Lisa, aqueles... São os Akatsuki? – perguntou uma moça olhando pela janela

- Como é que é Juá? – disse Lisa olhando pela janela – A capa de nuvens vermelhas... Eles estão vindo pra cá! – disse olhando juá – O que eles querem aqui?

- O que todos os outros querem – disse a Juá temerosa – Dizem que nenhum que os vê sobrevive... O que será de nós...

- Meu Deus... – Lisa mordeu os lábios se assustando ao ver a porta do quarto sendo aberta

- Meninas! – gritou uma moça entrando no quarto apressadamente – O mestre esta chamando vocês.

- O que ele quer Marian? – perguntou Lisa indo ate a porta

- Não sei, venham rápido – Marian saiu do quarto igualmente angustiada.

Lisa olhou Juá de canto de olho sentindo o rosto delicado ficar tenso, saiu do quarto descendo as escadas observando quatro dos perigosos Akatsuki bebendo e beijando suas amigas, Deidara estava com duas e já começava com sua "arte" com elas ali mesmo no salão, Itachi estava em um canto olhando as garotas, ele sempre fora um homem muito preservado, não mostrava suas emoções e muito menos suas atividades intimas abertamente a ninguém. Ao passar os olhos pela escadaria viu Lisa e foi em direção á garota que gelou com aquele olhar

- Venha – foi só o que Itachi disse aquela noite subindo para um dos dormitórios.

Ao fechar a porta Itachi aproximou-se da moça perigosamente a fazendo se encostar à parede próxima, sorriu com aquele olhar de predador que muito atraia as mulheres e a puxou para si, Lisa somente o olhava, estava apavorada e ao mesmo tempo maravilhada ao ser segurada por aqueles braços fortes que saíram de dentro da capa da Akatsuke. Itachi beijou com volúpia e a jogando violentamente em cima da cama e tirando-lhe as roupas com ânsia, ela somente fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios roçando e mordendo seu corpo e senti-lo tomá-la com urgência, Lisa estava entorpecida por aquele cheiro que o shinobi exalava e entregou-se totalmente aquela noite.

Aquele homem. Lisa pensara que tivera sorte ao fazer sexo com ele, era um homem muito bom de cama, no momento não soube destingir se fora pela beleza ou pelo perigo que o significado do nome Akatsuke representava, mas fora o melhor que já teve. Pensava nisso ate senti-lo levantar da cama, sem se mexer olhou para a janela que já mostrava o começo do pôr do sol, ele colocou sua roupa e dera a volta pela cama, nesse momento teve a impressão de ter visto nos olhos do belo homem íris de um tom avermelhado, Itachi pegou sua bandana de Konoha, ao qual estava riscado no meio como símbolo de traição e o colocou na testa saindo do quarto. Lisa virou-se de barriga pra cima na cama olhando para o teto, aquela vida era horrível, detestava ficar com vários homens, seu sonho mesmo que muito idiota sempre fora formar uma família, mas as condições de vida nunca lhe foram propicias, sempre amaldiçoou aquele lugar, mas naquele momento ela esqueceu-se disso, e com um sorriso abençoou aquele dia, ela estava apaixonada.

Sentou-se na cama olhando-se no espelho vendo seu reflexo, olhos negros, cabelos da mesma cor que desciam ate os ombros, cabelos estes que ajudavam a dar mais charme a mulher de pele branca e corpo escultural. Bem, ela era muito bonita, será que ele havia gostado tanto quanto ela? Será que voltaria? Deu um sorriso travesso ate ouvir gritos da parte de baixo da casa, seu coração foi ate a boca e levantou-se da cama colocando um roupão, mas ao abrir a porta a fumaça entrara de vez no quarto. Fogo, haviam colocado fogo na casa!

Correu ate a janela a abrindo com dificuldades e pondo metade do corpo para fora vendo três dos homens da Akatsuki saindo do local, um deles era Itachi, mas eram quatro, não? Tampou a respiração ao sentir o fogo invadindo seu quarto, iria morrer com certeza, era uma casa de madeira e isso servia como carvão para o fogo. Saiu pela janela tentando alcançar um apoio para os pés, mas ao olhar longe vislumbrou o loiro da Akatsuki voar em cima de um passaro, e com alguns movimentos com as mãos soltar um outro passaro pequeno, só conseguiu sentir a casa tremer forte e ser jogada para longe por causa da explosão que se ocorreu depois, o loiro ria jogando bombas para todos os lados estragando a paisagem, logo depois varias pessoas gritavam e a cidade virava o caos. Itachi somente suspirou com a imaturidade do companheiro e seguiu com o grupo. Após isso tudo virou escuridão.

.x.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou uma velha senhora vestida de enfermeira á Lisa se sentando em uma cadeira, Lisa sentou-se de uma vez na cama arfando, haviam sido atacadas, a cidade havia sido atacada –Você esta bem? – repetiu a senhora novamente colocando a mão na testa da moça e a fazendo deitar novamente.

- Estou... Eu acho... – disse Lisa tremendo dos pés a cabeça deitando-se novamente na cama, olhou em volta, estava cercada de aparelhos – O que estou fazendo aqui?

- Você foi encontrada logo após a invasão da Akatuski na cidade, esteve dormindo há três meses, pensávamos que não acordaria tão cedo

- Akatsuke – Lisa sussurrou o nome com temor

- Acalme-se, não pode se alterar. Você teve muita sorte sabia? – a mulher abria a janela da ala hospitalar – Parece ter levado um grave tombo, encontraram você nos escombros quando foram procurar sobreviventes, você foi à única, ninguém escapa daquele grupo, eles não tem coração. Pelo que eu sei eles estão listados no Bingo's Book como rank S, me da ate medo de pensar. Falando nisso sinto muito pelo seu marido

- Marido? – Lisa franzil a sobrancelha confusa – Que marido?

- Ora, o pai dessa criança que você carrega em seu ventre – a senhora disse calmamente enquanto Lisa sentia o coração bater descompassado – Sua criança vai ser muito forte, resistiu ao baque que você levou, segundo os médicos foi naquela semana que você a concebeu... Eu realmente sinto muito... – disse a senhora colocando algo no soro de Lise a fazendo fechar os olhos ao sentir seu braço, já inchado pelo soro, arder ainda mais – Vou ver os outros pacientes, hoje o hospital esta cheio. Se você se sentir mal pode me chamar apertando o botão vermelho ao lado de sua cama, logo vira uma outra enfermeira trazendo sua comida.

Lisa apertou os punhos sentindo lagrimas caírem de seus olhos verdes, aquela semana não havia trabalhado, então só tinha uma pessoa que quem aquela criança poderia ser... Uchiha Itachi.


	2. O retorno de Sasuke

**CAP 2: O retorno de Sasuke**

Passaram cindo meses desde aquele fatídico encontro dos membros da Akatsuke e incêndio da vila da pedra, e nesse curto espaço de tempo o biju de uma calda fora simplesmente arrancado do Kagekage da Areia pondo os shinobis de Konoha em risco, mas estes foram fortes o suficiente para voltarem vivos á Konoha, porem agora só faltaria o biju de nove caldas para ser resgatado, o que deixava o clima tenso fazendo todos treinarem com mais garra.

Sasuke entrava em Konoha carregado por um esquadrão ANBU, seu corpo estava todo retalhado, a ultima visão que teve de Itachi foi o sorriso debochado ao vê-lo ir ao chão, ele havia ganhado, de novo, droga!

- Sasuke kun... Sasuke kun, você esta bem? – Perguntava uma kunochi de cabelos rosas olhando Sasuke, ele estava tão serio desde que acordara que deixava a moça mais preocupada ainda, certo, ele nunca foi muito faladeiro, mas sempre resmungava algo do tipo.

À volta de Sasuke para a vila, mesmo que carregado em uma forma humilhante havia deixado Sakura feliz, ela que sempre sonhava com o momento que ele voltaria estava mais do que alegre, porem ele não mostrava sinais de vida, somente olhando pro teto, não comia, não bebia, e agora nem se dignava a falar com ela.

Desde que conseguiu matar Sasori muitos Akatsukes estavam vindo atrás de Naruto, e ele não voltava atrás em uma provocação, já Sasuke era fugitivo e com o que conhecia dele logo sairia da vila novamente para treinar e ficar mais forte para matar Itachi, a sua vingança. Certo, Sakura também tinha treinado muito, porem não foi por si mesma, foi por seus amigos, ela se preocupava e eles sabiam disso, mesmo assim pareciam não ligar pra sua dor.

Sakura olhara mais uma vez pra Sasuke saindo da sala suspirando, ele teria que comer amanha, nem que ela tivesse que empurrar a comida goela a baixo! Isso! Não seria mais a kunochi boazinha que ele conhecia, que pisava sempre. Já fora do hospital sentou-se em um banco e chorou, não seria mais a menininha que chorava na frente de Sasuke, aprenderia também ter seus sentimentos escondidos, pelo menos na frente dele. Será porque ela sabia que não conseguiria fazer o que tinha prometido a si mesma agora a pouco?

- SAKURA CHAN!

- Naruto? – disse Sakura secando as lagrimas e abrindo um largo sorriso

- Yo Sakura chan! A vovó Tsunade disse que quer falar com você

- Sim sim, eu já vou, precisava mesmo falar com ela

- Depois vamos no Ichimaru? Você me parece abatida?

- É impressão sua Naruto

- Você esta assim desde que Sasuke chegou

- Bem... – Sakura suspirou – Ele não quer comer

- E você fica lá pedindo pra ele comer né? Ah, eu vou lá e vou fazer comer aquela comida nem que...

- Não Naruto – disse Sakura pegando Naruto pela gola do casaco e ele olhou pra ela – Quando ele ficar com fome ele vai comer, não é? – disse a kunochi em um sorriso triste, mas ainda sim um sorriso. Naruto também sorriu, era assim que queria vê-la, sempre.

- Bem, então eu vou indo. Ainda quer ir ao Ichimaru?

- Eu nunca disse que iria – Sakura fechou a cara e Naruto suspirou, é, agora com Sasuke na vila ela não iria querer sair mais com ele – Naruto... Obrigado... – Naruto abriu um sorriso, afinal ele cumpriu sua promessa, ele estava com o esquadrão da ANBU e ele havia trago Sasuke nas costas, fora ele quem o entregou para Sakura, sua Sakura.

Ela sorriu novamente fazendo uma leve reverencia saindo em direção ao prédio da Hokage. Lá ela explicou que no dia seguinte chamaria um esquadrão ANBU para vigiar Sasuke, mando Sakurao colocar no soro até ele se permitir comer, e a mandou ficar de olho no Uchiha, como se ela não tivesse fazendo isso 24 horas por dia. Foi pra casa tomar um banho e voltou ao hospital explicando a sua mãe que um 'amigo' estava doente, indo diretamente ao quarto de Sasuke levando um susto, não o via mais em sua cama e a janela estava aberta fazendo a cortina se esvoaçar.

- Sasuke kun! – gritou Sakura olhando no corredor – Sasuke kun! – gritou novamente quando chegou na janela olhando angustiada ao sentir o chakra fraco do Uchiha.

Saiu pela janela aos pulos procurando-o, ele estava fraco, ele não podia sair daquele jeito. Corria com todas as forças de suas pernas e se surpreendeu ao parar na frente do bairro Uchiha. Engoliu a saliva andando em passos lentos seguindo o chakra dele, e qual fora sua surpresa ao vê-lo na frente do memorial do clã o vendo prostrado no chão chorando enquanto a recém chuva começava a molhar a roupa dos dois, ele parecia tão desconsolado, parecia reviver aquele maldito dia que seu clã fora morto e ele não pudera fazer nada, nem se vingar de quem havia feito aquilo. Sakura andou ate Sasuke e se abaixou ao seu lado, ela sabia que ele já a havia percebido, porem não se afastou ou saiu de sua posição, continuava chorando aos gritos. Sakura só fez o que achava que seria certo aquela ocasião, o abraçou bem forte para ele sentir que não estava sozinho, aquilo deveria estar doendo muito.

.x.

- Você esta melhor? – Disse Sakura olhando o Uchiha sentado no meio fio da rua com a cabeça baixa

- Não deviam ter me trago pra cá

- Mas Sasuke...

- Você sabe que eu irei embora de novo Sakura! – disse o Uchiha ríspido

- Mas se não te trouxessem pra cá você morreria – disse Sakura brava se levantando do meio fio em que estava sentada junto com Sasuke – Vamos voltar Sasuke kun, você precisa descansar.

- Me larga Sakura – disse puxando o braço irritado – Ei, o que você ta fazendo? – disse o dono do sharingan surpreso, ela agarrara seu braço novamente o puxando pela rua, o que não era difícil ao ver o estado de Sasuke – Sakura! – gritou de novo furioso.

Sakura suspirou, não podia deixá-lo ali, ele podia fugir de novo e ela sofreria de novo. Era estranho saber que gostava tanto daquele tom ríspido e irritado, e mais estranho ainda vê-lo tão desamparado a ponto de poder puxá-lo pela rua, Sakura riu divertida olhando para a cara de Sasuke que não podia estar mais irritado.

- SAKURA!

.x.

Continua...

Nhaaaaaa, eu to curtindo, e vocês? -/ Bem, estou feliz em ter idéias pra esse fic, ele foi posto meio que de ultima hora, e calma que as coisas vão aparecendo Fico feliz aos que me mandaram reviers, e espero ter mais ainda o/ Xauxau, bjaum!


	3. Fique comigo

**CAP 3: Fique comigo**

Já fazia oito dias que Sasuke se encontrava no hospital de Konoha e estava deixando as enfermeiras loucas, ele já estava farto de ficar deitado, queria estar treinando, queria estar caçando seu irmão com o time Hebe, falando nos três onde estariam que não o resgatavam daquele lugar? Pensou irritado se sentindo um prisioneiro, o time ANBU agora estava fora da sala e ele não poderia desafiá-los naquele estado tão vulnerável, iria terminar machucado novamente e sua esperança de fuga seria nula. Parecia que toda a vila já sabia que ele estava em Konoha, prova disso era Ino ir ao seu quarto falando de toda mudança na vila e da surpresa dos outros, mais um problema, com certeza iriam vigiá-lo pela vila agora. Suspirou aliviado quando a loira decidiu sair do quarto, onde Sakura estaria que deixava qualquer uma entrar em seu quarto? Grunhil quando se pegou novamente pensando em Sakura.

- Sakura, preciso falar com você – disse Ino saindo do quarto de Sasuke a olhando séria.

- O que esta fazendo no quarto de Sasuke kun, já não disse que não quero outras pessoas cuidando de meu paciente?

- Eu vim aqui só pra saber como ele esta e não para uma consulta. Sakura, o que você pensa que esta fazendo com o Sasuke kun, você já poderia tê-lo curado.

- Não estou fazendo nada – disse Sakura dando de ombros

- Como não? – disse Ino – Ele esta bem mal, admito, mas com as técnicas que nós aprendemos com a Tsunade sama...

- Já prescrevi alguns remédios que serão dados ao Sasuke kun.

- Mas Sakura, você conhece muito bem as técnicas da Tsunade...

- Nem pense em dizer isso pra ele, Ino - Sakura disse irritada - E você também não vai fazer nada.

- Ela não vai fazer o que, Sakura? – disse uma voz atrás da ninja que faz ela gelar

A kunochi deu um pulo e suspirou aliviado ao ver que era kakashi chegando pelo corredor e parar em sua frente com olhar desconfiado

- Estou surpresa que tenha decidido usar a porta dessa vez sensei – disse Sakura em um sorriso levantando a sobrancelha logo apos – O que foi?

- Ainda não responderam

- Viu o que tu fez porca!

- Cala a boca testona! – gritou Ino irritada – A Sakura não esta usando chakra para curar o Sasuke kun, Kakashi san

- É uma boa idéia Sakura, mas você sabe que isso não vai adiantar.

- Sim, eu sei, mas enquanto isso o Sasuke kun pode pensar melhor – disse Sakura angustiada.

- Sasuke é teimoso, estamos certos que a ANBU cuidara para que não saia da vila, mas ele não esta por vontade própria – disse Kakashi como se falasse com uma criança – ele esta acordado?

- Sim, esta – disse Ino animada – Ele esta cada vez mais bonito não é Sakura? – Ino piscou os olhos duas vezes antes de processar no cérebro o olhar mortal que Sakura lhe lançou antes de entrar no quarto.

.x.

- Hinata! – gritou Naruto chegando perto da Hyuga que ficou vermelha – Vamos treinar?

- Er... Bem... Naruto kun... É que meu pai pediu pra que fosse pra casa – disse Hinata desanimada

- Ah, tudo bem, o que vai fazer lá? – disse Naruto seguindo em direção na casa de Hinata, mas quando não a viu em seu lado virou-se pra traz – Você não vem?

- Você... – limpou a garganta antes de falar, não queria gaguejar na frente dele – Você não ia treinar?

- Na verdade não tenho nada pra fazer, então já que você esta indo pra casa vou com você pra te fazer companhia.

- Oh sim... Obrigada – disse sorrindo tocando um dedo no outro seguindo ao lado do loiro

- E então Hinata chan, o que você vai fazer em sua casa?

- Eu... Eu vou... – Hinata parou de andar na hora olhando a nuca do loiro, chan, ele havia usado 'aquele' sufixo, seu sangue começou a correr mais rápido deixando as bochecha da kunochi mais vermelha que antes.

- Você esta se sentindo bem? – Naruto se virou levantou a sobrancelha antes de ver a pobre Hinata desmaiando – Hinata chan?! Hinata chan?!

.x.

Sakura entrou no quarto onde Sasuke estava e ele fechou os olhos fingindo dormir, ela suspirou um pouco aliviada ao vê-lo com o rosto tão sereno. Foi ate a janela olhando para a vila que começava a ascender às luzes com o sol se pondo, ela se voltou sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama de Sasuke pegando um de seus livros pra ler e logo estava dormindo encostada junto à cama de Sasuke deixando-o vislumbrar o rosto de Sakura que estava levemente corado, sonhando provavelmente com ele. Aquilo o irritava profundamente, aquele não era o seu objetivo e estar ali somente o estava atrasando. Sentou na cama com cuidado, mas foi segurado fortemente em seu pulso.

- Sasuke kun? – disse Sakura sonolenta o soltando e se endireitando – Você quer alguma coisa?

- Não... Não deveria estar dormindo aqui

- E você não deveria estar sentado – se levantou tocando o peito do Uchiha o fazendo deitar, porem ele não se mexeu.

- Ate quando vão me manter em cárcere privado? – disse Sasuke com ironia

- Amanha você já vai poder ir pra sua casa, lá você poderá descansar melhor e se curar.

- Cadê a Hokage, Sakura? Eu sei que ela pode me curar rapidamente, isso aqui esta sendo uma perda de tempo.

- Sua saúde não é perda de tempo

- Você não acha que vou morrer com essa dorzinha, acha? – Sasuke virou o rosto dando um dos seus meios sorrisos irônicos

Sakura sentiu o coração palpitar forte, não se surpreendeu com o comportamento do uchiha, sabia o jeito dele e não queria que ele mudasse, ela o amava com todas as forças. Franziu o cenho quando viu a tatuagem em seu pescoço, o selo que Orochimaru havia imposto no pescoço do jovem ninja. Passou as mãos de leve por ele fazendo o Uchiha se virar pra ela.

- Ele ainda dói?

- Não gosto que me toquem Sakura - disse sério

- Desculpe...

- Eu o matei.

- O que?

- A marca – disse Sasuke impaciente – Ela não dói porque matei o Orochimaru

- Então foi você... – disse Sakura devagar – deve ter ficado muito forte

- Você não é medica, porque estão deixando você vir ao meu quarto?

- Bem, eu... Pedi a Tsunade sama...

- Então você a viu...?

- Bem, é que... Eu a vi logo quando você chegou, ela é uma pessoa muito ocupada.

- Você esta mentindo

- O que?

- Você esta evitando olhar pra mim, você mente.

- Então o fato de desviar os olhos quando eu falava com você significava alguma coisa?

- Não seja idiota – disse Sasuke olhando para a janela vislumbrando a luz da lua

- Bem... O pai de Hinata esta querendo dar uma festa pra irmã dela, a Hanabi... Você não quer ir comigo? – perguntou Sakura animada, tinha que fazê-lo se enturmar, afinal Sasuke não ficaria ali pra sempre, talvez assim ate decidisse ficar...

- Não

- Não? Frio e seco assim?

- É

- Porque não?

- Você esta me irritando

- Orochimaru não fez nada de errado com você, fez? – disse numa fingida preocupação

- Nem vou te responder – Sasuke a olhou com raiva

- Você se isola demais, não esta ajudando pra melhorar seu estado, precisa se distrair.

- E saindo com você vou me detrair?

- Porque não? ... Você cresceu... – disse Sakura finalmente se deixando sorrir levantando de sua cadeira e sentando na cama ao lado de Sasuke encostando-se a seus ombros

- Hmph... Um pouco

- Serio, esta mais alto que eu – sorriu o olhando corando em seguida – Sasuke... Você já beijou... Sem contar aquela vez com o Naruto

- Arg, porque me lembrar daquilo – Sasuke fez cara de nojo ao qual Sakura riu, depois a olhou, não iria deixá-la ganhar aquela partida – Já.

- Bem... Quem?

- A minha namorada – Sasuke mentiu

- Sua ex, não? – disse enraivecida

- Minha ex?

- Sasuke! Eu queria uma chance... – disse Sakura corando abaixando os olhos.

- Vamos dormir – Sasuke falou dando por fim a conversa

Ele se deitou na cama colocando as mãos atrás da cadeira desleixadamente esperando que a garota saísse de sua cama, olhando para o teto tentando parecer indiferente ao desejo da jovem ninja, ela se levantou andando ate um sofá que havia no quarto para o caso de visitas e se deitou olhando Sasuke, ela suspirou, talvez ele nunca a quisesse, mas Sakura sabia que enquanto ele estivesse em Konoha ela poderia protegê-lo.

.x.

Continua...

Acho que o nome dessa fic já esta ficando meio fora de foco. Minha vontade era fazer um fic pequeno mais ligado à vida de Itachi, mas ele esta ficando grande e estou começando a incorporar mais personagens nela, desculpem, eu não sei fazer fanfic pequeno o.o Espero reviers pessoal, eles me ajudam a escrever Xauxau, bjus!


	4. Um encontro indesejado

**CAP 4: Um encontro indesejado**

Ino havia saído irritada do hospital quando fora visitar Sasuke, qual era o direito de Sakura em deixar Sasuke preso naquele lugar? Ele queria matar Itachi, não é? Ele deveria estar treinando e indo a procura de seu objetivo, certo? Ino suspirou pesadamente, ela o entendia, ela o admirava, e ela estava forte o bastante certo? Ela estaria forte pra ele, nunca o esqueceu.

A verdade era que existia uma diferença muito grande entre o amor de Sakura e Ino, Sakura tinha aprendido com seu sofrimento, se tornado forte e o sentimento de proteção á Sasuke sempre esteve com ela, ela faria tudo por Sasuke desde que ele estivesse com ela, ela precisava dessa segurança. Ino ainda mantinha um sentimento infantil, ela pensava em Sasuke como seu príncipe que enfrentaria tudo e todos pela honra, ela não sentira dor quando ele foi embora, porque certamente ele voltaria para Konoha e a pediria em casamento, simples assim como seus sonhos.

Ino suspirou indo em direção ao hospital, tomara uma decisão e não voltaria atrás, iria curar Sasuke e ajudá-lo a fugir, com certeza Sakura ficaria uma fera com ela, mas poderia lidar com isso ate Sasuke voltar. Ino adorava a sensação de amizade que Sakura lhe dava, havia ate mesmo ajudado e escutado seus choros quando Sasuke fora embora, gostava da kunochi, mas não iria deixar Sasuke para ela, ela não perderia para Sakura em nada, havia lhe dito isso uma vez, não é?

- Sizune san! – Ino gritou de longe quando avistou a jounin – Esta indo ao hospital?

- Sim, estou, vai me acompanhar? – Sizune sorriu sendo seguida por Ino

- Sim, claro. Como vai a Tsunade sama, faz tempo que não a vejo.

- Ah, ela esta nervosa, com a akatsuke atrás de Naruto ela deve estar agora tentando convencê-lo em deixar suas missões, o que eu acho que é uma ótima idéia.

- Naruto nunca vai aceitar isso – disse Ino sorrindo

- Hum, eu também acho... Mas ela conversou com Yamato san e Kakashi san para darem um treinamento especial ao Naruto kun, isso vai distraí-lo por um tempo. E você Ino chan, o que vai fazer no hospital há essa hora?

- Bem, vou visitar o Sasuke kun

- Hum? Ah sim, mas Sasuke já saiu do hospital.

- Como assim?

- Oras, Sakura chan levou Sasuke para a mansão dos Uchihas hoje cedo.

- Droga, ela não devia ter feito isso – Ino parou de repente nervosa – Sasuke kun não devia ter saído do hospital naquele estado!

- Ino chan, acalme-se, Sasuke esta em boas mãos.

- Boas mãos?! Sizune san, Sakura não anda cuidando do Sasuke kun com chakra, essa é as boas mãos que você diz? – virou-se andando apressada para mansão deixando Sizune atônita com o comportamento da jovem ninja

.-.

- Eu não aceito esse tipo de tratamento comigo moleque! – gritava tsunade nervosa batendo as mãos na mesa e se levantando com um olhar fuzilante pára o loiro – Você esta sendo caçado, esqueceu?! Precisamos pensar na sua segurança!

- Eu estou bem assim vovó Tsunade, não preciso de nenhum esquadrão ANBU pra me vigiar, estou forte o bastante para me virar sozinho!

- Não importa! Suas missões estão suspensas ate segunda ordem!

Tsunade e Naruto já estavam há meia hora gritando que nem loucos dentro do escritório da Hokage, a discussão era assistida pelo sensei Kakashi e pelo ANBU Yamato que já estavam com cara de sono, e pela opinião do ANBU, Kakashi estava tendo uma sorte melhor por estar com seu livrinho pervertido em mãos.

- Mas vovó Tsunade, isso não é justo.

- Eu não vou deixar você morrer, pensa que terá tanta sorte quanto o kagekage da Areia se tirarem seu biju de você?! Droga – sussurrou Tsunade impaciente – Você é o ultimo Jinchuuriki que falta para ser capturado, temos que ter mais cuidado de agora em diante – disse Tsunade se sentando na cadeira, cansada – Deixarei você seguir com suas missões se conseguir passar com sucesso pelo treinamento imposto pelo Kakashi e Yamato, o que acha?

- Obrigado! – gritou Naruto sorrindo satisfeito, tinha conseguido convencê-la, não queria ficar sem suas missões, seria habilidade desperdiçada e dinheiro não pago.

- Agora vão vocês três, me deixem pensar – disse tsunade massageando as têmporas.

- Tsunade Sama, preciso falar com você – disse Sizune entrando apressada na sala, fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia aos ninjas

- Sim, já já falaremos Sizune, antes traga meu saquê

Sizune suspirou ao ver o estado nervoso que Tsunade se encontrava, saiu da sala indo pegar o saquê, sabia que com menos que isso Tsunade se recusaria a ouvi-la.

.-.

Itachi andava juntamente com Deidara, como da última vez entrara sem problemas pelos portões de konoha, esperaram um bom tempo do lado de fora ate que os guardas saíssem, provavelmente para trocar de posto. Suas capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas se esvoaçavam por causa do vento fazendo seus cabelos balançarem igualmente por baixo do chapéu de palha que usavam, estar ali trazia uma sensação muito desconfortável pra o uchiha que uma vez havia assassinado todo seu clã com treze anos, apenas uma criança.

- Vejo que sua... "Arte" realmente é capaz de algumas proezas – disse Itachi calmamente, embora as palavras pudessem parecer o contrário, não havia qualquer esboço de sentimento no que dizia – Mas arte, religião... Qual a diferença? Não passam de apoios para vocês justificarem suas habilidades. No fundo, é apenas o poder que importa.

- Vejo que ninguém me compreenderá tão bem um dia quanto Sasori sama – comenta Deidara resignado, não poderia começar uma luta naquele lugar, mas ele sabia que se não fosse por isso certamente já teria explodido Itachi. Perguntava-se como Kisame agüentava. Ele sabia que agüentar Tobi era insuportável, mas Itachi chegava a ser o mais estranho aos olhos do artista. Para ele, era impossível viver sem um impulso, algo que o inspirasse a sorrir e estremecer de prazer ao ver seu poder acontecer por meio daquilo... No caso de Deidara, por meio da arte – Não adiantaria de nada eu dizer o que acho, são poucos os que têm o privilégio de compreender a arte.

- Com todo o respeito Deidara san, sua opinião pouco me importa. Estamos juntos apenas por termos objetivos em comum, não espere nenhum tipo de compreensão de minha parte – disse dando por fim a conversa, mesmo quando as palavras eram ásperas, a voz grave mantinha o mesmo tom sereno, mesmo parecendo tão calmo seus sentidos estavam ligados, nada escapava de sua percepção.

- Você procura tanto por poder, mas seu poder não tem estilo nenhum. Fico me perguntando que tipo de graça tem ter tanto poder sem ter algo que fique provado como sua marca...

Itachi nada falou, falava o menos o possível, assim como seus gestos eram apenas os estritamente necessários. Duas figuras totalmente opostas caminhavam uma ao lado da outra.

- Precisamos encontrar pistas do Jinchuuriki, não sinto seu chakra por perto. Vou dar uma volta por Konoha, você vem Itachi san? – perguntou Deidara que na verdade estava querendo se livrar daquela companhia tão chata

- Vou depois – disse Itachi entrando no ultimo restaurante daquela ruela se sentando, ele ficava de frente a um parque, ele se lembrara que era naquele lugar que ele e sua mãe costumavam ir antes de Sasuke nascer, Itachi somente fechou os punhos com força tentando pensar em outra coisa menos irritante.

- Sasuke kun? – perguntou Ino indo ate o restaurante levantando a lona com o símbolo de Konoha que ficava ali a fim de proteger os olhos de seus clientes do sol, estava surpresa em vê-lo ali, e mais surpresa ainda ao reconhecer a capa preta com nuvens vermelhas.

- Creio que esteja enganada... – Itachi levou a mão ate seu chapéu de palha o levantando e abaixou suavemente a face, fitando-a com os olhos frios e negros, afiados.

Ino arregalou levemente os olhos ao ver aquele homem que por um segundo acreditou ser Sasuke, aquele chacka era muito parecido com o dele. Seu coração começou a bater forte, medo.

- Você é... – a face estava pálida, não sabia o que fazer, as pernas tremiam mesmo tentando correr a todo custo – Uchiha... Itachi...

Continua...

.-.

Agradeço aqueles que estão me mandando comentários, vocês não sabem o quão emocionada eu fico, sabe, ate estralei meu braço de tanto balançá-lo da ultima vez que recebi um comentário . Sim, sou bem loka XD Pra quem gosta de Itachi ai esta ele, e nhá, já to ansiosa de novo pelo próximo episodio postado, vai ser taum legal - Xauxau pessoal, bjus! E mandem comentários Fuiz!


	5. Confusão mental

**CAP 5: Confusão mental**

Itachi poderia dizer que estava com sorte, aquele dia estava especialmente silencioso e a akatsuki parecia não ser muito conhecida pelas pessoas comuns da sua vila natal. Ele se levantou da mesa e os dois ficaram ali, se auto analisando, Itachi por prazer em vê-la amedrontada e Ino por não conseguir pensar em uma solução racional que a tirasse daquela enrascada. Onde estaria Shikamaru quando se precisava de idéias? E onde Sasuke estaria quando se precisava de força? Após observá-la por alguns instantes, a face se ergue novamente aparentando indiferença ao temor da garota.

- Vejo que minha fama se espalhou de uma maneira pouco desejada por aqui...

- Você é mesmo Itachi...? – a kunochi falou tentando demonstrar calma, uma ninja não pode deixar transparecer medo, ela pensava, mesmo assim suas mãos suavam ao contato visual com aquele homem, Itachi lembrava "ele", aquilo era quase bizarro para a garota. Ino deu dois passos pra trás fazendo posição de luta – Porque esta aqui?

- Ser reconhecido tão cedo não estava em meus planos, mas já que conhece meu irmão tolo... Talvez possa me ser útil – disse Itachi inerte, com apenas uma mão para fora do sobretudo, ignorando a intenção de lutar – Onde está Naruto kun?

- Eu não vou contar onde Naruto esta – disse Ino olhando aquele homem que tinha a voz mais fria que a de Sasuke – Tsunade sama o esta protegendo, vá embora daqui, logo ANBUS saberão de você e viram

- Torne as coisas mais fáceis para nós, creio que você não gostaria se eu tivesse que descobrir isso á minha maneira dentro da vila de Konoha... Se me conhece, sabe muito bem que meus métodos de interrogatório não são muitos sultis ou ortodoxos... – Itachi falava por insinuações, sem esboçar sentimentos.

- Você nunca vai conseguir pegar o Naruto... Sasuke kun vai te derrotar – falou Ino visivelmente transtornada

A kunochi respirava rápido, não tinha forças para correr, estava apavorada. Itachi deu alguns passos leves, porem firmes e seguros em sua direção parado na frente de Ino sem demonstrar o menor constrangimento ou receio do que pudesse acontecer, levou a mão que estava para fora do sobretudo até o rosto da jovem levantando-o na direção de seus olhos, o Sharingan surgiu em seus olhos acendendo em vermelho intenso.

- Não sou conhecido pela minha piedade, mas perguntarei uma ultima vez... Onde está Naruto kun?

Ino arregalou os olhos, o que ele pensava que esta fazendo? O coração começava a bater mais rápido, medo, sim, era medo, só podia ser medo. Tampou a respiração quando o Sharingan foi ativado dando um pulo pra traz correndo o mais rápido que podia, não podia entregar Naruto, não podia trair sua vila, não podia trair seu posto de jounin! Precisava avisar que Uchiha Itachi estava na cidade, porem quando olhou para trás viu que ele não se movia, permaneceste inerte e inexpressivo. O vento suave movia sua franja, encobrindo seus olhos, e por mais que corresse Ino sentia não sair do lugar, como se a distância não diminuísse... Droga, sabia muito bem o que aquele homem já tinha feito á própria família, não pensaria duas vezes a fazer em si.

- Itachi, apareça! – Ino disse tremula – Kai! – Ino gritou fazendo um selo com as mãos tentando se soltar da suposta ilusão que se encontrava

Ao terminar o selo tudo ao seu redor começou a se quebrar e ir ao chão como fragmentos de espelho. A paisagem permanecia a mesma, exceto por Itachi, que não se encontrava mais onde estava anteriormente.

"Ino... Ino..."

A voz de Sasuke começou a ecoar, vinda de todas as direções e subitamente centram-se às suas costas fazendo a garota se virar confusa ao encontrar em sua frente à imagem de Sasuke, mais alto, mais velho... Trajava um kimono no estilo dos usados pelos shinobis da vila oculta do som, e portava uma espada na cintura. Ino suspirou aliviada, pouco a pouco as defesas da kunochi se abaixavam e Ino cambaleou um pouco antes de se jogar nos braços de Sasuke o abraçando forte.

- Que bom que você esta aqui, eu estava com medo – disse Ino olhando o rosto do ninja – O Itachi, ele estava aqui!

- Isso é impossível, eu conheceria o chakra do meu irmão, alguém deve ter feito uma brincadeira muito sem graça com você – disse calmamente o homem em sua frente – Estou de volta... E tenho muitos assuntos a tratar, muitas pessoas que gostaria de rever...

- Sim... Naruto estava esperando você levantar da cama para falar com você, a Sakura te curou Sasuke kun? Eu disse pra ela que você precisava de uma ninja medica e não de remédios para se curar – Ino se afastou olhando para o rosto do garoto com um sorriso – Que bom que decidiu dar uma saída, a mansão uchiha deve te trazer más recordações... É bom te ter de volta

Ino falava sem parar, animada por ele estar conversando com ela de livre e espontânea vontade, porém fôra muito inocente ao pensar que facilmente quebraria uma ilusão do Mangekyou Sharingan, aquela imagem de Sasuke era uma mera ilusão, e agora Itachi brincava cruelmente com os sentimentos de sua adversária, aproveitando-se de suas fraquezas e usando exatamente o que a comoveria.

- Eu sei disso... – Itachi por um momento ficou quieto, estava processando a informação de Ino, seu irmão estava de volta a Konoha e aparentemente se encontrava fora de combate – Espero que agora possa corrigir os meus erros, dando a atenção que você merece... – sorriu com o canto dos lábios antes de mover com a mão pela face de Ino tirando os cabelos loiros que cobriam seu rosto, porem a imagem que ela via era de Sasuke.

- Você... O que você esta querendo dizer? – os olhos de Ino arregalaram levemente ao sentir a mão na face dela, nunca pensara que Uchiha Sasuke estaria tratando daquele jeito carinhoso.

- Tudo ao seu tempo Ino chan... – Itachi tirou a mão do rosto de Ino e se virando de costas – Antes, você sabe muito bem que devo algo a alguém... Preciso encontrar Naruto

- Tsunade sama o esta escondendo do pessoal da Atatsuki e ele esta treinando muito – disse Ino – Ele agora esta concentrado no elemento vento, kakshi e um outro moço que não conheço estão dando o treinamento – Ino dizia sem me preocupar não imaginando estar dando informações preciosas sobre Naruto

- É mesmo? Mal posso esperar para mostrar o que eu também aprendi nesses anos – disse Itachi com satisfação – Não se preocupem mais com a Akatsuki, garanto que agora, com o poder que adquiri serei invencível – disse fechando o punho – Nem mesmo "ele" é capaz de me derrotar.

- Sim, você vai derrotá-los, não é Sasuke kun, você vai derrotar Itachi – Ino abaixou o rosto pensativa.

A kunochi olhou a imagem de Sasuke atentamente, por um momento ficou confusa, a visão de Itachi tinha sido somente uma brincadeira de alguém? Ele pousou as duas mãos sobre os ombros de Ino e abaixou o rosto para olhar em sua face

- Ei, está tudo bem? – disse Itachi tentando confundi-la ainda mais – Não se preocupe Ino chan, eu estou com você... Prometo nunca mais deixar o seu lado

- Sim... – sussurrou a loira balançando a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos – Eles estão treinando na casa da cachoeira logo atrás das estatuas de Konoha – Ino sorria animada – Quer que eu vá junto com você, Sasuke kun? Poucos conhecem aquela parte

- Mas é claro que eu quero... A sua companhia – Itachi olhava a kunochi atentamente não descartando a possibilidade de usar a jovem ninja como refém eventualmente, portanto, seria prudente que ela fosse junto.

- Vem Sasuke kun, devemos passar por dentro dos rostos dos Hokages, e para isso é preciso permissão de Tsunade.

- Tem certeza Ino chan? – perguntou Itachi segurando a mão de Ino antes da mesma sair em sua corrida pelos telhados olhando dentro de seus olhos – Não acho que serei muito bem vindo depois de ter fugido... No mínimo me colocarão sob custódia e farão muitas perguntas... Não quero ser impedido de ver Naruto. Eu preciso encontrá-lo, você me entende?

- Oh sim... Realmente, você ficou sobre anos a comando de Orochimaru... Acho que tem uma outra passagem por aqui, venha comigo – disse Ino começando a andar, logo depois deu um salto indo ate uma arvore – Vamos ter que ir por fora de Konoha Sasuke kun.

- Melhor assim – saltou ate o telhado acompanhando seus movimentos – Ao menos por enquanto

Itachi a seguia pelos telhados ate chegarem no portão fora de Konoha, sua estratégia estava perfeita por enquanto.

- Por aqui – disse Itachi ainda com a imagem do irmão começando a escalar a grande muralha, seguia a kunochi com os olhos – você é uma ninja medica? – perguntou com interesse nas habilidades dela

- Claro, Sakura também, mas você sabe, eu nunca fico pra trás da Sakura testuda – diz Ino com um ar divertido, desceu da muralha dando um salto ate a arvore em direção a floresta

- Sakura anh? Gostaria de revê-la mais tarde também... – Itachi começou a se mover com mais agilidade

- Ei, espera! – Ino gritou correndo para alcançá-lo – Ela é minha sempai, sabia Sasuke kun? – dizia a moça um pouco triste por tela lembrado, começando a ver a margem de um rio – Ela é discípula de Tsunade sama.

- Interessante... Pelo visto, com times como esses, Konoha não terá mais problemas com as demais vilas e nem mesmo com criminosos níveis S... – Itachi tentava ganhar cada vez mais confiança – Ainda assim, tenho certeza que sua presença é a das mais fortes, além de essencial.

- Obrigada Sasuke kun – Ino diz sorrindo, mas logo se desanimando – Você... Quer voltar pro time dela?

- Se depender de mim... Eu escolheria você. Eu te disse Ino chan, pretendo ficar o máximo possível ao seu lado.

Itachi olhou para o horizonte na direção do som de uma explosão, pensou consigo mesmo o quão impressionante é o potencial do Kyuubi, que parecia estar ainda mais forte desde o ultimo encontro. Outro barulho é escutado, Itachi finalmente chegou junto á Ino a uma área aberta onde se encontrava Naruto ofegante, pelo visto o novo golpe utilizava muito chakra e o deixava exausto, as coisas não poderiam ser mais convenientes.

- Naruto esta forte – disse a imagem de Sasuke

- Sim, ele é muito espalhafatoso. Naruto! Sasuke kun esta aqui! – Ino gritou eufórica enquanto acenava

Naruto virou-se ao sentir o chakra agressivo de Itachi e quando o olhou franziu o cenho surpreso

"Sasuke...?".

- Naruto... – Itachi cruzou os braços, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios – É só isso que aprendeu em todos esses anos? Estou decepcionado.

Itachi olhava discretamente os arredores, procurando por Kakashi e o outro ninja que Ino havia mencionado, viu Naruto olhar assustado arregalando os olhos ao ver de quem se tratava, não estava em poder da ilusão e com isso pode vê-lo por trás do Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Ino, saia de perto, este não é o Sasuke!

.-.

Um cap inteirinho de Itachi o/ eu costumo pegar personagens maus e no final acabar gostando deles, acho k esse é o caso de Itachi . Vou começar a postar mais devagar, a ancia de postar esta fazendo o ritmo ficar mt acelerado, hum, espero que tenham curtido, e vamos dar tempo ao tempo, a historia anda lenta mais não para XD Ae pessoal, mandem reviews sim? Isso me da mais animo pra escrever Xauxau, bjus!

Continua...


	6. Somente você

**CAP 6: Somente você**

Sakura olhara mais uma vez Sasuke deitado em sua cama, estava dormindo feito um anjo, sorriu fechando a porta do quarto, agora andava pela mansão Uchiha calmamente passando a mão delicadamente pelos moveis, ela mandara uma das faxineiras do hospital na mansão Uchiha para limpar a casa, mas agora que a via por dentro sentiu pena da pobre empregada, a casa era grande. Suspirou indo ate a cozinha, devia fazer a comida de Sasuke já que ele estava em recuperação, abriu todos os armários suspirando ao ver que não tinha nada, esquecera desse pequeno detalhe. Ele não acordaria em poucos momentos que ficasse fora da mansão, acordaria? Saiu da casa em silencio indo a sua própria pegando alguns pacotes de ramem arroz e bolinhos, esperava que a mãe não brigasse com ela, e depois deu de ombros, ela que fazia as compras da casa agora que era ninja

- Sakura? – uma mulher de cabelos rosas e seus 38 anos chegou na cozinha observando a filha arrumar uma bolsa com mantimentos – Você vai a alguma missão hoje?

- Não mamãe, não tem aquele meu amigo que lhe falei? Ele esta em casa hoje, levarei algo pra ele comer.

- Sakura...

- Sim? – disse a kunochi olhando sua mãe

- Eu fiquei sabendo essa tarde... Esse seu amigo machucado é o traidor Uchiha?

- Ma... Mamãe, olhe...

- Diga sim ou não

- Mamãe, o Sasuke kun precisa de mim.

- Sasuke, o Uchiha traidor! – falou a mãe em voz alta em tom de ironia – Porque não me contou que ele estava de volta na cidade?

- Você não entenderia – disse Sakura abaixando o rosto

- Não quero que você continue a encontrar com ele

- Ele esta doente!

- E cadê a grande ninja medica de Konoha, Sakura?!

- Ele... Não deve ir embora...

- Você ainda não o curou?

- Ele é uma boa pessoa – falou Sakura se irritando

- Não foi nem com os próprios pés que ele entrou em Konoha, ele veio carregado pela ANBU, como você quer que eu confie? Ele é um traidor! – gritou a mulher agora muito brava – Você não vai voltar pra casa do moleque Uchiha! – puxou a bolsa fazendo a comida que tinha nela cair

- Você não vai me impedir de ver o Sasuke kun – disse Sakura correndo para o andar de cima, entrou em seu quarto sendo seguida pela mãe.

- Aonde você vai com essa bolsa Sakura?!

- Vou voltar pra mansão Uchicha – disse a garota enfiando algumas roupas na bolsa –Quando você ver que eu não sou mais uma menininha eu volto pra casa!

- Já vi você chorando demais por esse marginal, não vou deixar você se aproximar dele! – gritava a mulher se colocando em frente à porta, tirou a chave a trancando – Ele pode querer abusar de você, ele não é de confiança!

- Pois fique sabendo mamãe, que se ele quiser abusar de mim eu não me farei de dondoca, porque eu o amo! – gritou a Kunochi em plenos pulmões abrindo a janela do quarto

- Sakura! – Gritou a mulher abrindo a porta quando ouviu o barulho da janela, correu ate a janela debruçando seu corpo nela – Volta aqui menina! Eu te darei uma surra se você se encontrar com ele! Sakura!

A kunochi já estava longe, sua mãe não achava que poderia prendê-la em casa apenas trancando a porta, achava?! Grunhil no meio da rua sendo seguida por olhares de espanto, em sua bolsa de missões estava algumas peças de roupas, comprou algumas coisas no mercadinho para levar para a mansão e agora que saiu de casa por impulso sentira que não tinha onde ficar, Sasuke poderia não gostar que ela pedisse abrigo em sua casa. Suspirou indo em direção da casa de Ino mas seu pai lhe contou que a jovem loira ainda não havia chegado, então rumou pra casa de Hinata encontrando Neji logo na entrada com cara de preocupado

- Neji san? – chamou Sakura entrando no quintal dos Hyugas

- Sakura san, que bom que veio, estava quase indo ate o hospital de konoha te buscar.

- O que houve? – Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver Neji segurando sua mão indo rapidamente para dentro da casa – Pode me explicar o que esta havendo?

- A Hinata sama desmaiou e esta assim há algum tempo

- A Hinata? – disse sakura subindo a escada agora em um passo mais rápido entrando no quarto da Hyuga – Há quanto tempo ela esta assim?

- A uns vinte minutos – disse preocupado vendo Sakura medir o pulso da garota, viu o rosto da kunochi se tranqüilizar – O que ela tem?

- Neji san, vá ate lá embaixo e traga um copo de água, sim? – disse Sakura, Neji consentiu saindo do quarto imediatamente – Hinata, pode abrir os olhos.

- Sakura... – disse Hinata abrindo os olhos deixando cair lagrimas deste – Obrigada por não ter dito que eu já estava acordada...

- Você deixou seu primo preocupado – disse Sakura acariciando os cabelos de Hinata – O que aconteceu?

- Sakura! – Hinata deu um gritinho angustiado abraçando Sakura, soluçando em seu colo, essa só abraçou a amiga protetoramente – Meu pai Sakura, ele descobriu.

- Descobriu o que Hinata?

- Que eu gosto do Naruto

- Calma, isso não é pra se desesperar.

- Ele quer me casar Sakura!

- Ele o que? – Sakura arregalou os olhos sentindo Hinata agarrar em sua roupa chorando mais forte, escutou a porta se abrir e de lá entrar Neji sério.

- Hiashi sama disse que o sangue dos Hyugas não deve se misturar e brigou com Hinata, ele disse que vai procurar um noivo pra Hinata imediatamente – disse Neji preocupado com a prima – Além do mais ela é a futura líder do clã, então deverá ter herdeiros de sangue puro.

- Eu não quero me casar Neji – disse Hinata em desespero – Eu amo o Naruto!

- Ele nem sabe que você existe, Hinata sama

- Eu sei... – disse Hinata abaixando o rosto – Mas não quero outra pessoa

- Isso vai demorar, não vai Hinata? Até ele encontrar um marido pra você já vai estar de maior

- Não Sakura, se fosse isso eu não me sentiria tão desesperada – disse Hinata mais calma, porem triste – Ele disse que vai aproveitar a festa de Hanabi pra me apresentar meu noivo, e a festa já esta próxima.

- Lamento Hinata, mesmo – disse Sakura maldizendo a má sorte da amiga.

- Neji, você tinha razão – sussurrou Hinata para o primo com os olhos vermelhos – O destino existe, e não tem como tentar mudá-lo...

Neji sentiu pena da prima, saiu com Sakura do quarto quando Hinata dormiu no colo da amiga encontrando Hiashi na sala, Sakura se despediu de Neji e fez uma leve reverencia ao líder do clã Hyuga antes de ir embora, Hinata estava com problemas e ficou constrangida demais em pedir abrigo, por isso passaria a noite na mansão uchiha e no outro dia veria o que fazer. Já Neji havia tomado uma decisão pela felicidade daquela ao qual devia proteger com a própria vida.

- Hiashi Sama, gostaria de ter uma conversa com o senhor – disse Neji olhando nos olhos do tio.

- Você quer me falar algo Neji? A Hinata esta bem?

- Sim, ela esta bem. Sobre o assunto da Hinata...

- Não adianta o quanto ela desmaie ou chore, eu não vou voltar com a minha palavra, Neji

- Então, é sobre isso mesmo que eu quero falar – Neji pegou fôlego e coragem para cometer a maior burrada de sua vida – Hiashi sama, eu peço sua filha Hinata sama em casamento.

.x.

- Sasuke Kun? – Sakura perguntou ao entrar no quarto escuro pelas cortinas, o quarto sendo clareado apenas por algumas brechas destas, o encontrou de pé ao lado da cama encostado contra a parece, estava vestido normalmente e parecia não estar nada feliz – Sasuke kun, você não pode...

- Não sou estúpido Sakura – disse serio

- Que...?

- Sizune veio aqui na mansão por pedido de uma senhora e me curou – disse Sasuke começando a andar de um lado pro outro como um tigre pronto pra atacar sua presa

- Mamãe... – Sakura segurava suas lagrimas, a única pessoa que pediria uma coisa dessas.

- Ela me disse que você é medica Sakura, e discípula da Tsunade! – gritou Sasuke indo em direção pra Sakura, esta somente se afastou encostando-se á parede levando as mãos ao rosto ouvindo Sasuke dar um soco do lado de sua cabeça fazendo um buraco na parede a olhando com estrema raiva – Me de um bom motivo pra não te quebrar, Sakura!

- Sasuke...

- O que você quer de mim, mulher?!

- Eu... – sussurrou Sakura com a voz tremula – Eu quero você...

Sasuke pressionou o corpo de Sakura contra a parede tomando os lábios da kunochi em um beijo violento, se ela queria um beijo era um beijo que ele daria. Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo corpo com o abraço do Uchiha em volta de sua cintura fechando os olhos em seguida, ele ate tentou se afastar, mas sentiu surpreso ao sentir os braços de Sakura o apertarem fortemente não deixando se afastar, como se pedisse pra ele não a abandonar de novo.

Sasuke fechou os olhos com força, ele havia se entregado as suas emoções, onde estava aquele ninja que sabia controlá-los perfeitamente? Onde estava aquele ninja somente treinava sem se desviar de seu objetivo? Nesse momento ele não existia mais. Os hormônios a flor da pele, o insano desejo pelo corpo feminino que o mesmo nunca tinha sentido, o rubror do próprio rosto, o cheiro de flores que Sakura exalava, aquilo era tentador demais.

Sakura se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, aquele beijo era delicioso, pôde percebê-lo mais quente do que em seus próprios sonhos, enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke sentindo seus músculos bem definidos e sentiu este a desgrudar da parede caindo na cama junto com ela, com o peso do corpo dele por cima, continuaram o beijo com volúpia, este acariciando o corpo de Sakura feito louco e ela beijando o pescoço de Sasuke com ânsia, se tocando como se fossem amantes apaixonados de longa data, se entregando como marido e mulher, como um casal que Sakura sonhara.

.x.

Enquanto isso explosões começavam em Konoha, Jounins e ANBUS começaram a se reunir para atacar apenas um adversário, este venceu sozinho um dos Jinchuurikins e agora atacava Konoha com uma gargalhada sádica. Deidara ria com o fraco poder de Konoha diante de sua técnica explosiva.

- Shikamaru! – gritava o pai de Ino – Você viu a Ino?

- Não a vi – disse Shikamaru espantado pela cara angustiada do pai da garota

- Shikamaru – gritou Kakashi de longe ao ver o jovem jounin – Chame Jiraya e os jounins disponíveis, Naruto pode estar em perigo! – disse Kakashi seguindo em frente junto a Yamato feito um furacão.

x---x---x---x---x

Continua...

Qual seria a verdadeira intenção da decisão de Neji? O que ira acontecer com a Ino? Sasu e Saku continuarão juntos? Ualualual, detalhes nos próximos cap XD Vou tentar colocar os fics agora todo o sábado pessoal, espero que estejam gostando dos fics e comentem pra que eu faça o meu melhor sempre Xauxau, bjaum! o/


	7. Questão de sobrevivência

**CAP 7: Questão de sobrevivência**

Neji olhava seu tio nos olhos, uma falsa confiança se passava nele, Hiashi passou por um tempo observando seu sobrinho atentamente.

- Qual é o seu propósito com esse pedido Neji?

O garoto olhou espantado para seu tio, não era a toa que ele era o líder do clã afinal, teria que medir muito bem suas palavras para conseguir o efeito necessário.

- Hinata Sama é muito jovem ainda, um casamento poderia afetar ainda mais o psicológico dela, eu admiro muito sua filha, sou seu protetor e nunca faria mal a ela, enquanto os outros Hyugas aceitarão seu pedido como forma de alcançar o trono de líder do clã. Serei noivo de sua filha ate ela completar maior idade, e logo mais desposarei sua filha, enquanto isso não deixarei Uzumaki Naruto se aproximar de Hinata sama.

Hiashi pareceu medir as palavras de Neji, ele confiava em seu sobrinho que acabava se tornando seu braço direito, o grande gênio da família secundaria. Porem quando Neji se submeteu a seguir sua vida junto ao clã prometeu a si mesmo obedecer apenas a uma ordem, a da frágil Hyuga Hinata, não a deixaria acreditar que o destino não podia ser mudado, iria dar tempo á Hinata e Naruto, só esperava que o loiro não fosse tão tapado a não reparar em sua prima.

- Seu pedido esta aceito Neji, no dia do aniversario de Hanabi declararei seu pedido publico.

- Obrigado Hiashi sama, você não ira se arrepender – disse Neji se afastando e indo em direção a porta da mansão, torcia para não ser decapitado quando Hiashi desse conta de seu plano.

Ao sair Neji ouviu uma explosão na cidade e vários ninjas indo somente em uma direção

- Hiashi sama! – Neji abriu a porta da mansão chamando seu tio com urgência vendo Hiashi ir em direção a porta

- Entendi Neji, vamos.

- Papai? – disse Hinata parecendo na escadaria assustada com o barulho – O que esta havendo?

- Se prepare Hinata, Konoha esta sendo atacada.

Sakura se remexeu junto ao peito de Sasuke que parecia dormir cansado da tarde que tiveram, sorriu ao acariciar o rosto perfeito, esse era seu sonho desde muito tempo. Arregalou ao ouvir o barulho ao longe, levantou-se indo ate a janela abrindo uma fresta desta para não acordar Sasuke e arregalou os olhos ao vislumbrar uma fumaça de fogo, estavam sendo atacados? Foi ate suas roupas as colocando apressadamente saindo da mansão Uchiha aos saltos indo em direção aos barulhos cada vez mais pertos, avistou Shikamaru em uma roda dando instruções aos ninjas

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sakura chegando ofegante por causa da corrida

- Ino esta desaparecida e uma das pessoas da Akatsuke esta na vila, Naruto esta em perigo –Shikamaru falava apressadamente – Vamos, temos que nos apressar.

- Yo! – falou Jiraya correndo, os outros confusos foram juntos com ele – Me juntarei ao grupo de vocês desta vez – Jiraya sorriu dando confiança aos demais jounins, logo em seguida ficou sério – Tomem cuidado, o inimigo é Uchiha Itachi, não olhem para os olhos dele.

Sakura tampou a respiração, se Sasuke soubesse iria atrás de Itachi... Não voltaria atrás, não avisaria ele.

Ino arregalou os olhos ao ver a reação de Naruto ao atacar Sasuke, e gritou antes de ser empurrada pra trás pelo loiro. A "imagem" de Sasuke desembainhou a espada de suas costas brandindo-a com um movimento veloz aguardando o ataque... Itachi podia perceber o cansaço excessivo no rosto do jovem ninja, mas também sabia que sua quantidade de chakra era praticamente inesgotável.

- Ino! Não me deixe agora! – Itachi disse com a voz fraca, se divertindo.

- Sasuke! – Ino correu para frente de Itachi se colocando entre o golpe de Naruto com os braços cruzados frente ao rosto

- Ino! – gritou Naruto em desespero

Naruto não conseguindo segurar o soco acabou por atacá-la lançando Ino para traz em uma velocidade incrível, a loira perdeu o fôlego ao dar de encontro com uma arvore no meio de sua trajetória, e quando Naruto correu ate Ino acabou abaixando sua guarda, a imagem de Sasuke começa a se desfazer como em um borrão, escurecendo emergindo a figura de Itachi aos olhos de Ino. Com a única mão pra fora do sobretudo, que descansava sobre os botões abertos, ostentando um anel de coloração avermelhada, Itachi agarrou o rosto de Naruto, comprimindo-o, desferindo uma joelhada em seu estomago fazendo Naruto arregalar os olhos e guspir sangue

- É tarde... Finalmente Naruto kun...

- Não... Não pode ser... – sussurrou Ino dizia com a voz tremula, ela fora enganada, aquele não era Sasuke e Naruto estava em perigo por sua causa – Largue ele! – gritou Ino se levantando tremendo ainda por causa do ataque – Largue... O Naruto... – Ino o olhou com ódio socando o chão fazendo ele se abrir em sua volta para atacá-lo, estava realmente furiosa.

Itachi deu um pulo se afastando de Naruto e Ino pulou contra ele desferindo golpes em Itachi que somente se defendia, eram socos calculados de jutsus médicos com uma dose de anestésico, ele pareceu sucumbir aos primeiros golpes sendo projetado alguns passos para traz, e continuava se esquivando seguindo com o sharingan o soco dos dois.

- Ainda esta chateado pela fuga de Sasuke, Naruto kun? Seu vinculo com meu irmão tolo é maior do que eu pensei...

Itachi deu um soco em Ino que caiu no chão com os lábios sangrando e ofegando pelo esforço que fazia para acompanhar os dois, acompanhando a luta com os olhos levantando-se de novo, se sentia culpada pelo que tava acontecendo, foi novamente lutar com Itachi por golpes em **taijutsu**enquanto Naruto fazia um zig-zag usando o Rasengan em força total em Itachi, porem o corpo inteiro se desfaz em uma violenta explosão arremessando-os á vários metros de distância. Naruto foi quem mais sofreu os efeitos do kage bushin explosivo. Passos são ouvidos então da floresta e o verdadeiro corpo de Itachi se aproximava caminhando calmamente, com o chapéu de palha encobrindo a face.

Ino entreabriu os olhos vendo a figura de Itachi, tentou levantar, mas os braços tremiam, olhou Naruto desmaiado e machucado, fechou os olhos sentindo uma dor descomunal em uma das pernas, não havia tempo para se curar, tinha que ficar de olho no inimigo, foi se arrastando ate Naruto sentando na frente dele como se mostrasse que ainda serviria pra algo, apoiou no colega levantando-se, mas não poderia ficar em pé por muito tempo, se abaixou ficando com uma das pernas ajoelhadas.

- O que vocês pretendem fazer com Naruto...? – perguntou Ino ofegante

Itachi parou de frente a Ino, que observava contra o sol a figura sinistra trajando um sobretudo preto de gola alta com nuvens vermelhas. A sombra do chapéu não permitia que sua face fosse vista. Apenas uma voz grave e profunda era ouvida, com uma frieza congelante e ao mesmo tempo uma sinceridade assustadora.

- Extrair o bijuu que ele tem selado dentro de seu corpo. O processo culminara em sua morte. Agora, com licença, você já não me é mais útil.

- N... Não... – Ino tremia, estava evidente que estava com medo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa – Vai ter que me vencer primeiro – Ino disse um pouco mais confiante fazendo um selo com as mãos – Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu!

A kunochi agora transferia a mente para a sua com toda a força que restava, logo o corpo vai inerte no chão, Itachi pôde sentir como se alguém tivesse o invadindo, a mente de Ino tentava de um todo tomar seu corpo.

- Tola... – disse Itachi calmamente, Ino ouvia em seus pensamentos enquanto tentava ocupar Itachi, que entrava em um embate mental com a jounin – Não existe técnica que eu não possa me defender... Com esses olhos – a imagem de um grande Sharingan pisca por um instante, enquanto Itachi tentava repeli-la de volta para seu corpo.

A mente de Ino estava prestes e sair do corpo do Uchiha, porém ela tentava segurá-lo na própria ilusão.

- Quem disse... Que vou fazer algum mal a você... Com essa técnica?! – Ino grita em sua mente – Consegue... Sentir... Esses chakras...? Antes de minha mente se partir contigo eu... Te entrego ao Kakashi... – Ino mal estava agüentando, tinha que voltar para seu corpo.

Três chakras eram sentidos pelo Uchiha, Itachi franziu de leve uma das sobrancelhas, apertando mais os olhos já afiados.

- Entendo... Era esse seu plano desde o início? Fascinante – a fala não apresentava a menor alteração em sua entonação.

Itachi termina por expulsar a mente de Ino com mais violência, fazendo voltar como se atingida por um golpe mental que a deixou atordoada desferindo um pontapé em seu rosto, que estava abaixado, já conformado com o combate eminente. A boca de Ino estava sangrando, estava totalmente absorta, sentia agora uma forte dor de cabeça que a fazia querer gritar, mas estava sem forças, os músculos do corpo pareciam pulsar, o cérebro trabalhando a mil para deixá-la intacta.

- Itachi, hum? – A voz de Kakashi foi ouvida do alto de uma colina, junto dele estava Yamato – Afaste-se de Ino Itachi, ela já esta bastante machucada, sua briga agora é conosco – Kakashi afastou a bandana de seu olho mostrando o Sharingan descendo da colina, não demonstrava, mas estava preocupado com a garota.

Continua...

x---x---x---x---x

**YO PESSOAL! To aqui com mais um cap pra vocês, e estou muito feliz por isso Desculpe por não dar uma luta legal, não sou mt boa nisso, rsrs, eu já tinha modificado ela bastante, mas ainda não fico legal n.n Ah, eu ate que gostaria de por mais hentai, rsrs perva XD Mas achei melhor mais ligth, eu acho que com o Itachi eu exagerei ate demais .**

**Hum, bem, continuando, alguns não curtem o casal Hinata e Neji, mas aprendi a amar com as fics, como também curto algumas fics yoai, se é que imaginá-los assim é MUITO estranho o.0 Porem nessa fic não terá yoai e nem Neji e Hinata, porque a idéia original foi fazer Naruto e Hinata, que eu também curto muito -**

**Essa fic vai ficar ENORME, ualualual, porque em primeiro lugar não cheguei ao ápice dela, que seria a 'princesa akatsuki', e também não sei fazer fics muito pequenas, as idéias voam soltas e acabo por colocá-las XD Espero poder chegar ás suas expectativas e ás minhas próprias, fico muito feliz de conseguir a atenção de vocês Xauxau pessoal, fuiz!**


	8. O seqüestro de Ino

**CAP 8: O seqüestro de Ino**

- Itachi, hum? – A voz de Kakashi foi ouvida do alto de uma colina, junto dele estava Yamato – Afaste-se de Ino Itachi, ela já esta bastante machucada, sua briga agora é conosco – Kakashi afastou a bandana de seu olho mostrando o Sharingan descendo da colina, não demonstrava, mas estava preocupado com a garota.

- Kakashi san... – Itachi arremessou o chapéu ao chão desabotoando os botões superiores do sobretudo revelando o rosto sério – Sinto desapontá-lo mas minha briga não é com nenhum de vocês aqui. Vocês não me interessam em nada. Poderiam, por gentileza, apenas deixar que eu leve Naruto kun? Seria melhor para todos – Apesar da resposta ser óbvia, a fala parecia bastante honesta e despreocupada, como se pedisse algo natural. O Sharingan, vermelho com três pontos negros brilhava ameaçadoramente em seus olhos.

- Creio que seu pedido não poderá ser atendido Itachi – disse Kakashi sério – Se pretende sair vivo daqui vá embora. Godaime sama saberá de sua invasão

Kakashi olhou Yamato que apenas fez um gesto positivo indo ate Ino, ela estava bastante debilitada, mas viva. Pegou Ino no colo a trazendo de volta encostando-a numa arvore, Itachi observava seus movimentos e olhou para a direção de Konoha quando começara a ouvir varias explosões.

- Parece que o Deidara san já começou a se divertir – disse Itachi indiferente, acompanhava a cena, movendo apenas os olhos, certificando-se de que Naruto ainda encontrava-se aos seus pés. Termina então por fitar os olhos de Kakashi – Acha que não posso vencê-los antes que os reforços cheguem? Você deveria saber Kakashi san, que tudo o que eu preciso é de apenas um segundo para cada um de vocês...

- Quero ver se você é o que realmente dizem, Itachi – Yamato correu pra cima de Itachi desferindo um soco, este não olhava nos olhos de Itachi, convivera bastante com Kakashi para saber que o perigo dos Uchihas eram seus olhos com suas ilusões.

Kakashi olhava para a luta que se iniciava, mas em sua mente só tinha uma preocupação, Naruto que se encontrava perto do inimigo. Itachi lia os movimentos do ninja com facilidade se esquivando com suaves movimentos do corpo, fazendo a capa e o cabelo esvoaçarem. Ninguém na história do clã Uchiha havia dominado o Sharingan com tamanha maestria. Para ele, os movimentos de taijutsu pareciam ser realizados em câmera lenta.

- Reconheço seus movimentos... ANBU não é? Infelizmente, antigamente sob a minha liderança, o grupo de espionagem tática e assassinato costumava ser mais eficiente... – Itachi aproveitava-se por Yamato estar com a cabeça abaixada – Matei dezenas de ninjas mais habilidosos em uma única noite... Direi apenas mais uma vez, sumam.

Itachi disparou um golpe com o punho cerrado na cabeça de Yamato que se desfez mostrando ser um bushin, logo ele sente outro por trás querendo lhe dar um chute na cintura, porem Itachi se esquivou dando sucessivos saltos pra trás, sendo obrigado a se afastar de Naruto.

- Será como vocês querem... – sussurrou Itachi fazendo com que shurikens e kunais surgem quase que instantaneamente em suas mãos e arremessou na direção de Kakashi, com precisão milimétrica. Kakashi usou o Sharingan para se esquivar, segurando uma tabua no chão fazendo as shurikens se prender nela.

- Yamato, agora! – Kakashi voltou a correr em direção á Itachi enquanto Yamato aparece do lado de Naruto o segurando e saindo correndo em alta velocidade – Não vou deixá-lo pegar o Naruto – Kakashi gritou alterado

- Saiba que isso será às custas de sua própria vida – disse Itachi irritado

As shurikens e kunais agora se desgrudaram da tabua movendo-se em direções aparentemente impossíveis. Quando Kakashi percebe, está totalmente imobilizado por fios tão afiados quanto navalhas, presos às armas arremessadas e controlados pelos dedos de Itachi que restringiam seus movimentos e o impediam de fazer selos

- Você possui o Sharingan... Mas não possui o sangue maldito do clã Uchiha. Suas habilidades são de segunda categoria, Kakashi-san – começou a fazer selos em velocidade – Katon, kanryuu endan!

Itachi inalou uma grande quantidade de ar lançando uma grande e única bola de fogo ao encontro de Kakashi, nesse mesmo instante Kakashi sumiu de sua vista e os fios que saiam dos dedos foram arrebentados por surikens banhados a chakra, pôde sentir vários chakras, Jiraya segurava Kakashi do lado, junto com ele se encontravam Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura e um Naruto acordado olhando com muita raiva, eles haviam feito um circulo em volta de Itachi que aparentemente só tinha uma saída, e esta pequena brecha se encontrava onde Ino estava desmaiada encostada á uma arvore.

Itachi levantou a postura, indiferente, tirando os fios de cabelo que lhe caiam sobre o rosto. Nenhum dos shinobis ali lhe representava uma ameaça... Mas mais uma vez, pondera que enfrentar o ermitão sapo não era uma boa idéia, não queria mostrar mais de suas habilidades do que o inimigo já tinha conhecimento, com certeza um combate com o lendário lhe demandaria um esforço considerável. Itachi olhou nos olhos de Jiraya com a frieza gélida, falando sem demonstrar raiva, frustração, ou qualquer outro sentimento.

- Você não estará sempre ao lado dele para protegê-lo... – como numa explosão súbita, Itachi passou a empreender uma fuga na direção onde se encontrava Ino, apanhando-a habilidosamente em seus braços enquanto corria.

- A Ino! – gritou Shikamaru correndo atrás de Itachi sendo seguido pelos outros ninjas que se encontrava ali

Jiraya também corria, este ultrapassou Sakura que estava emocionalmente abalada por pensar que sua amiga também seria tirada de seu convívio. Naruto corria logo atrás de Jiraya com um pouco mais do esforço que ele costumava sentir

- Volte para Konoha Naruto! – Jiraya falou sério

- Não vou voltar! – gritou Naruto furioso, gritou de dor ao sentir a dor mais forte de sua costela partida

- Você esta ferido e ele esta atrás de você, se você vier terei que me preocupar com você também, vá! – disse Jiraya pulando em mais uma arvore enquanto Naruto diminuía o passo

Ao olhar pra trás viu o estado de Sakura que chorava, Ino ainda se encontrava inconsciente no colo de Itachi. A capa da Akatsuki se agitava para trás com os movimentos velozes, e o rabo de cavalo também saíra para fora da longa aba do sobretudo. Itachi olhou Ino em seu colo, a segurando com firmeza, fechando os olhos por um instante... Quando os reabre, o Sharingan em seus olhos havia tomado uma outra forma, parecendo um caleidoscópio.

- Amaterasu – disse Itachi

As palavras saem com aspereza de sua boca parecendo ecoar pela floresta. Utilizando-se do mangekyou Sharingan, as árvores atrás de Itachi irrompem em chamas negras, que sobem até os céus, queimando diabolicamente em um calor insuportável e logo transformando toda a floresta em um grande inferno. Jiraya, Sikamaru, Neji e Tenten dão um pulo pra traz ao ver as arvores se incendiando, dando vários outros passos para não serem pegos pelas chamas.

- Ino! – gritou Shikamaru em desespero tentando achar alguma brecha naquele mar de fogo

- Droga, ele vai fugir de novo! – rosnou Jiraya enquanto se lembrando da ultima luta deles, só que agora Ino estava com Itachi – Neji, verifique em que direção Itachi esta seguindo, precisamos trazer reforços da ANBU, se não me engano ele estará indo para um dos esconderijos da Atatsuki

- Hai! – disse Neji liberando veias de seus olhos – Byakugan! – rastreou toda aquela área vendo Ino nos braços de Itachi – Eles estão indo para o norte – disse Neji com seu tom sério

- Vamos voltar para Konoha – disse Jiraya a contra gosto preocupado com a jovem jounin – Ainda temos que apagar o fogo – disse por fim vendo a paisagem se modificar drasticamente

Sem parar por um instante, dando longos saltos e correndo a toda velocidade, Itachi percebe que havia despistado por hora seus perseguidores. Possuía agora uma refém, embora ainda não soubesse ao certo o que fazer com ela, mas com certeza uma ninja medica podia ser útil a ele uma vez que sua visão aos poucos se deteriorava. Continuava seu caminho sem cessar, rumando para um de seus esconderijos.

---------

Sasuke acordara de supetão ao ouvir sons de explosões quase caindo da cama por causa do lençol que tampava sua nudez, quando lembrou do que fizera ficou corado e atordoado, ele e Sakura... Seus pensamentos foram barrados ao ouvir mais explosões, levantou-se da cama apressado se vestindo com sua habitual roupa, porem não encontrava sua espada, e onde diabos estava Sakura? Qual foi sua surpresa ao ver Deidara atacando a vila com vários outros ninjas tentando bloqueá-lo. Deidara teve que se esquivar por pouco ao sentir a labareda do Katon em sua direção

- O que você esta fazendo? – gritou Sasuke olhando friamente

- Viemos buscar Naruto kun, é o único motivo que nos traria ate aqui

- Nos traria?

- Itachi esta lutando com Naruto

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e uma raiva insana o dominou, acontecia sempre que ele lembrava do irmão. Saiu correndo tendo que desviar de vários pequenos pássaros que vinham em sua direção, explodindo uma hora ou outra a se chocar com algo. Porque Sakura não lhe acordou, porque ela não lhe chamou, maldita mulher! Corria com tudo que seus pés poderiam alcançar, "ele" levaria Naruto se o encontrasse, e depois o mataria, e nessa hora Sasuke imaginou o que sentiria ao pensar que seu irmão mais uma vez matara alguma outra pessoa com quem se importasse, isso fez com que seu desejo de vingança viesse com mais força

Deidara ia começar a correr atrás de Sasuke, mas Tsunade apareceu em sua frente segurando seu rosto desferindo uma joelhada no estomago fazendo Deidara arregalar os olhos e guspir sangue.

- Ninguém ataca a minha vila e sai impune!

Gritou Tsunade soltando Deidara dando um forte soco em seu rosto, seu punho repleto de chakra fez o loiro voar longe em uma velocidade fora do comum com tal soco, porem ele conseguiu virar no ar e cair ajoelhado no chão, arfando.

Um pouco mais longe Sasuke corria, mas parou ao ver Yamato trazendo Naruto em suas costas e o loiro reclamando escandalosamente sobre algo, atrás dele vinha Sakura, Hinata, Neji e Shikamaru. Ia passar correndo por eles atrás do irmão, porem Kakashi o segurou pelo braço o olhando de forma desafiadora.

- Itachi não esta mais aqui, ele fugiu e a passagem por onde ele foi esta bloqueada pelo fogo negro, Jiraya ficou para recolher o fogo em um pergaminho, mas esta muito forte, teremos que chamar ajuda.

- Vou atrás de Itachi nem que isso me custe uma luta com todos vocês – respondeu Sasuke friamente

- Nós também vamos atrás de Itachi – disse Kakashi sendo o rosto de confusão de Sasuke, afinal há muito tempo tinham desistido de ir atrás do irmão fugitivo – Ele fugiu e levou Ino com ele – completou Kakashi – Ele levou Ino como isca, se ficar conosco vai ter chances de encontrar Itachi.

Sasuke olhou para os outros jounins ali presente procurando por Sakura, quando ela o viu gelou abaixando o rosto, Sasuke não soube o que fazer quando a viu daquele jeito em sua frente, como não soube o que fazer quando a viu com o mesmo rosto há três anos atrás na saída de Konoha. É, talvez fosse mais sábio nesse momento segui-los.

x---x---x---x---x

**Ok, ok, eu tinha dito todo sábado, maaaaassss teve o carnaval, vocês sabem como é XD Eu vejo que não da muito certo escrever algo quando se tem data de entrega n.n Bem, eu vou posar quando me der na telha, é melhor Obrigada pelos comentários, mesmo mesmo - Xauxau, fuiz!**


	9. Ajuda multua

CAP 9: Ajuda multua

O dia estava frio quando um grupo formado por Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Chougi, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, e Kiba junto a Akamaru saiam em busca do paradeiro de Itachi, Sasuke estava um pouco mais afastado, mas continuava junto ao grupo que se ocupava a farejar o traidor, ele se maldizia não ter achado seu time para seguir com eles, de alguma forma ele estava satisfeito com a decisão da hokage em mandar um grupo grande, fora a primeira vez que teria, mesmo não sendo essa a missão, ajuda para matar Itachi.

Andaram o dia todo, a noite toda quase sem nenhum descanso, a preocupação com a loira não estava somente em Shikamaru e Chougi, mas em todos por ali. Estavam começando a sentir o cansaço, porem apenas Sasuke parecia não se importar com a musculatura do corpo dolorida.

- Kakashi san, uma chuva esta se armando, é melhor apressarmos o passo se quisermos continuar no rastro de Itachi – disse Shikamaru um tanto preocupado com a companheira de time

- Certo. Sai, perderemos em pouco tempo o rastro com os meus cães, por isso prepare-se para usar sua pintura

- Hai

- Mas Kakahi san, não seria perda de tempo pedir pra esse bichinha usar tintas? Afinal vai derreter tudo – disse Kiba com ironia observando o estilo da roupa de Sai – Akamaru pode muito bem dar conta do recado, não é akamaru?

- Auau!

- Kiba kun, não seja maldoso com o sai – Hinata o repreendeu enquanto o garoto cor de gesso não disse nada sobre o comentário de Kiba, talvez por não saber exatamente ao que o moreno se referia – Kakashi san, estou sentindo um chakra conhecido se aproximando...

- Sim, é o Naruto – disse Shino parando de correr enquanto o resto do grupo fazia o mesmo

- Yo pessoa! Deviam ter me esperado! – gritava o loiro escandaloso

- Na... Naruto kun – sussurrou Hinata corando ao extremo – Você deveria estar no hospital, você não deve estar bem, e...

- Não e preocupe Hinata chan, eu sou forte e me recupero rápido – disse Naruto se espreguiçando sentindo uma pontada nas costas – É, talvez deva ir devagar...

- Não deveria ter vindo pelo fato de que querem pega-lo Naruto, não por estar medicado – Kakashi disse não muito feliz – Vamos parar por hoje aqui, esta começando anoitecer e vejo que Naruto não esta totalmente bem. Sasuke! Não continue sem nós.

O moreno fez uma careta se sentando um pouco mais afastado do grupo sendo seguido pelo olhar do Naruto, ainda tinham tanto o que conversar, tanto o que falar. Em um momento acordou para a realidade ao ouvir o som de Yamato construindo uma casa relativamente grande com seu jutsu, entrou na casa ainda observando o moreno, como que para ter certeza de que ele não fosse sair correndo fugido do grupo recém formado.

.x.

- O Lee não vai gostar nada de saber que foi excluído do grupo de busca – Comentou Tenten com Neji tentando puxar assunto

- Hum...

- Ele e o Gai sensei saíram da vila há algum tempo né

- Sim...

- Você não esta preocupado?

- Não...

- Neji, o que esta havendo? – disse a morena de repente fazendo o garoto a olhar – Você ultimamente esta com a cabeça no mundo da lua, quase não fala mais comigo, esta sempre treinando, parece que esta fugindo de mim!

- Não tem nada a ver Tenten

- Não tem? Então me diz Neji, me diz o que esta acontecendo! – falou Tenten rispidamente fazendo o moreno a olhar nos olhos – Você... Você não gosta mais de mim...?

- Não diga bobagens – disse Neji virando o rosto em outra direção, porem ela o segurou novamente na mesma posição – Tentem, me solta

- Diz o que esta havendo!

- Tente, eu vim pra esse cômodo justamente pra ficar sozinho um tempo, poderia respeitar?

- Neji... – Tenten o olhou com raiva e Neji viu aquele apertar de punhos que era tão comum quando ela estava com raiva

- Eu estou noivo da Hinata sama...

- O QUE VOCE ESTA ME DIZENDO?!

- Cala a boca! – disse Neji colocando a Mao na boca da morena a segurando sentindo ela se debater contra seu peito – AI! –Gritou Neji largando a boca da garota ao receber uma mordida – Da pra se acalmar?!

- Como você quer que eu me acalme, me larga Neji!

- Espera Tenten! – disse Neji nervoso a trazendo para o seu colo e abraçando o corpo da jovem – Isso foi de repente!

- Como de repente?! Estão obrigando você a se casar? – perguntou a garota só agora se dando conta com que tipo de família estava se referindo - É por causa daquela historia da Hinata com o Naruto?

- Bem... Eu pedi a Hiashi sama pra casar com ela

- ARG! – gritou sentindo Neji a calar de novo com as mãos, mas a tirou brutalmente - O que aconteceu com você?! Hinata é minha amiga, sua prima, gosta do Naruto, como você pode fazer isso com agente?!

- Eu fiz isso pensando nela – disse Neji tentando se redimir – Dar tempo a ela pra conquistar Naruto, pra conseguir a maior idade antes de se casar com um qualquer do clã! Tenten! – reclamou Neji ao ver a morena virar o rosto – Você é a pessoa que eu amo, você é a minha namorada!

- E se não der certo isso Neji – disse tentem magoada o olhando – E se Naruto acabar não percebendo o que ela sente, ou não a querer como namorada, e se você se casar com ela?!

- Esse é um risco que tive que correr pela minha protegida – disse Neji dando por fim a conversa, trazendo Tenten mais junto ao seu colo acariciando os cabelos da jovem

.x.

Em outro terreno já começara a chover, pingos fracos manchavam o chão trazendo aquele característico cheiro de terra molhada. Itachi olhou novamente pra dentro de uma caverna para observar a loira deitada no chão com seu casaco junto ao corpo dela a aquecendo, já havia passado dois dias desde que tinha fugido levando a Yamanaka nos braços, com certeza estariam em seu encalço. Suspirou esperando que seu recado tivesse chegado á akatsuki e logo trouxessem reforços, uma chance dessas não aconteceria tão cedo pra ele.

Foi ate à loira se abaixando á frente dela colocando a mão em sua testa, a febre tinha abaixado, saiu da caverna para procurar comida já que não havia trago nenhum mantimento a espera de capturar logo o loiro com a kyubi. Um pensamento veio novamente à cabeça do homem, Sasuke estava em konoha.

Ino acordou com dor de cabeça, ofegou quando tentou se virar no chão duro e viu que estava com amarras nas mãos, imaginou que Itachi ainda estava por perto e se encolheu soltando mais um gemido quando sentiu mais uma pontada na sua cabeça, o ataque de Itachi em sua mente fora forte demais. Revirou seus olhos, assustada, em todas as direções procurando pelo shinobi, escutava barulho de chuva que vinha de fora do lugar

- Finalmente acordou

Ino assustou-se se remexendo no lugar ate ver a figura de Itachi em sua frente colocando uma mão gelada em sua testa, ele estava molhado, os cabelos lisos estavam soltos e desenhavam seu rosto em uma bela imagem de um Sasuke Uchiha mais velho.

- Pensei que não agüentaria os ataques – disse Itachi levando as mãos ate Ino que tampou a respiração, só então percebeu que ele procurava algo em seu casaco, que viu surpresa, estava em seu corpo – Isso seria realmente um problema pra mim, eu me sentiria inútil

- Você... – começou Ino sentindo a voz rouca, a garganta estava doendo por causa do frio – Pra onde vai me levar?

- A lugar algum – respondeu Itachi olhando para um canivete em sua mão, afastou o casaco de Ino e cortou a corda q estava amarrada em suas mãos – Coloque suas roupas, estão no canto da caverna

- Ah não... – grunhiu Ino fechando o casaco de uma vez só – Você me despiu?!

- Eu não fiz nada á você – disse Itachi calmamente – Não sou médico pra fazer primeiros socorros

- Não creio que queira me salvara penas porque me achou legal não é? – Disse Ino colocando suas roupas, muito envergonhada pelo fato de estar somente com um casaco tampando seu corpo – Afinal quem matou a família inteir... – Ino parou de falar ao ver um olhar cortante no rosto de Itachi, engoliu a saliva e ficou calada por alguns segundos ate sentir Itachi a segurar pelo pulso e jogá-la no chão

- Não quero que mencione isso – disse em um rompante que fez Ino se assustar, ate aquele momento não o havia visto nervoso – Nunca mais...

- Eu... Desculpe...

- Agora escute – Itachi a segurou pelos cotovelos a sentando no chão, logo em seguida sentou-se á sua frente – Estou perdendo a visão, sei que nenhum médico seria apto para cuidar de alguém que tenha o sharingan alem de Tsunade, ou de uma discípula dela – disse á Ino que arregalou os olhos quando escutou tal coisa – Porem – disse Itachi ativando o sharingan – Arrancarei seus olhos se fizer qualquer movimentos suspeitos com seu chakra

- Ahn... Bem... – Ino dizia ansiosa levando as mãos ao rosto de Itachi, não sabia nem que tipo de doença havia dado nele - Eu aconselharia você a desativar seu sharingan e me deixar dar uma anestesia antes de fazer qualquer coisa...

- Não – disse Itachi firmemente – Sei que talvez não vá poder fazer muita coisa, não vou vir sempre á você pra curar meus olhos. Com meu sharingan vou gravar seu chakra, gravar os movimentos de suas mãos. Pode fazer o procedimento sem anestesia.

Itachi agüentaria, agüentaria tudo que o fizesse sofrer, agüentaria os sonhos com sua família sendo assassinada por ele próprio, do seu irmão o chamando de traidor, as mortes que fora obrigado a fazer pra sobreviver.

Ino olhou confusa pra Itachi, aqueles olhos negros olhando tão fixamente pra ela a deixava em transe, por um instante acariciou aquela face macia enquanto vislumbrava de tão perto o sharingan do rapaz. Foi quando Itachi pigarejou que Ino "acordou" de seu sonho secreto com o shinobi traidor e começou a fazer os procedimentos necessários. Cada ato, cada pressão, cada movimento estava sendo gravado por Itachi.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de anestesia...? – perguntou Ino agora colocando as duas mãos no rosto de Itachi pra interromper a hemorragia que havia começado

- Tenho – disse Itachi com uma cara sofrida, porem não fazia nenhum som

- Estou quase terminando – disse Ino á Itachi suspirando ao terminar tal coisa – Você tem alguma bandagem? Terá que ficar assim por algum tempo, seus olhos não devem ver a luz...

- Esta escuro – disse Itachi se afastando e indo ate a lareira feita jogando areia nela pra apagá-la, sentando-se no canto da taverna com os olhos fechados – Nem pense em sair daqui. Meus olhos estão fechados, mas eu sei tudo o que acontece ao meu redor.

- Tudo bem... – disse Ino sentando-se ao lado de Itachi colocando o queixo em seu joelho

- Você fez um bom trabalho pra quem cuida de um traidor

- Como...?

- Ajudou um traidor, sabia? – disse com ironia

- Bem, eu... Estou fraca por causa daquela luta... – disse Ino corando dando graças por Itachi estar de olhos fechados – E também não iria adiantar muito, não é?

Itachi nada falou, continuou imóvel. Ino olhou o rosto de Itachi, parecia tão sereno, nem parecia um assassino frio e calculista, e foi assim que ela adormeceu, observando o rosto de Itachi naquela penumbra da noite, já não ouvia a chuva do lado de fora da caverna, ouvia somente o vento frio, o vento que logo o levaria pra longe dela.

.x.

- O QUE ESTAO ME DIZENDO?! – gritava Tsunade inconformada para a enfermeira e os ambus que estavam em sua sala logo nos primeiros raios de sol – Naruto fugiu daqui?! Vocês sabem o que isso significa?!

- Peço perdão Tsunade, Naruto sempre consegue sair sem ser visto, parece ate um fantasma

- Não quero saber o que ele pode ou não fazer, quero saber como ele saiu de La! Aff, vocês me dão muita dor de cabeça – reclamou à loira levando as mãos á têmpora rezando para que o loiro voltasse vivo da missão.

.x.

- Tomem cuidado, todos á seus postos! – gritou Yamato ao ver kakahi e Sasuke ativarem o sharingan, Akamaru tinha sido jogado longe com kiba por causa de um jato de água poderoso vindo de surpresa em sua direção, Neji e Hinata ativaram o byakugan olhando para todos os lados, percebendo Deidara e Kisame vindo logo em frente.

- Aquela hokage de vocês me fez passar por maus bocados – disse Deirara nervoso olhando Naruto – Tudo isso somente pela kyubi, e esse loiro é tão fraco, não consegue usar metade do poder dela

-Bem Deidara san, isso não importa agora, esta na hora de brincar – disse o cara de peixe com um sorriso sádico no rosto

Continua...

x---x---x---x---x

Yo pessoal ^^ Peço desculpas por ter demorado taaaaaaaaaaanto, mas a falta de idéias acabou tornando esse trabalho árduo XD Fico feliz pelos comentários que mandaram, até porque é isso que nos da forças pra continuar, quem é escritor de fanfics sabe disso ^^

Ah, eu escrevi um livro, sim sim, e eu lancei, estão á venda em Palmas Tocantins e no mercado livre, o nome dele é "o apocalipse divino", é ficção no estilo RPG *-* Qualquer coisa dêem uma olhada no site lá, creio que valha a pena :) Bjaum \o/


	10. Aliança: Konoha e Sasuke

**CAP 10: Aliança; Konoha e Sasuke**

Ino abriu os olhos lentamente, sentiu o corpo estremecer com o frio que estava naquele lugar, porem agora não ouvia som de chuva ou vento, tudo estava incrivelmente silencioso em uma paz mórbida. Olhou pros lados cansada, e sem saber exatamente o porque sentiu o gosto salgado de suas lagrimas chegarem a sua boca. Não sentia mais o chakra dele, Itachi havia partido daquela caverna a deixando sozinha, finalmente livre pra voltar a sua vila, então porque se sentia tão triste, tão só?

Levantou-se sentindo o corpo doer, por incrível que pareça às dores que aquele shinobi havia causado nela estava alem das físicas. Pé ante pé saiu da caverna com esperança que ele estivesse do lado de fora mas não o viu, olhou pro céu já claro e suspirou, só agora havia se dado conta que estava perdida. Olhou para uma arvore perto onde havia um bilhete, fora ate ele e o pegou, irônico não é? Um assassino deixando um mero bilhete á sua refém.

"Ino, obrigado por meus olhos, vá pela esquerda e encontrará um riacho, segue por ele ate chegar a uma antiga casa, peça instruções por lá. Se cuide garota"

Ino sentiu as lagrimas virem mais fortes depois daquela carta, a abraçou sentindo o coração bater, o que fazer agora? Apaixonada por um inimigo, por um traidor.

-x-

Começara uma luta brutal naquela clareira, Shikamaru controlava o tempo da luta, o mais inteligente dos shinobis fez uma separação estratégica do grupo para lutarem juntos. Chougi dava suporte ao grupo com seu jutso bola de carne quando Kisame fazia suas ondas de água, Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi ficaram responsáveis pelo homem peixe, Kiba, Tenten e Yamato ficaram por conta de Deidara com seus pássaros explosivos. Neji e Hinata seriam separados para procurar rastros de outros ninjas com o Byakugan.

- Alguém esta chegando! – gritou Neji pegando posição de luta

- Itachi – gritou Kisame com um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo defendendo do ataque de Kakashi – Você demorou

- Vamos embora daqui Kisame, você também Deidara, Pain esta nos chamando – Itachi apareceu com os olhos vendados, o sangue fresco ainda manchava as ataduras

- Você! – grunhiu Sasuke com o olhar fixo no irmão

- O que aconteceu com você Itachi? A gatinha aranhou seus olhos foi? – Deidara riu levando as mãos á têmpora

- Onde esta Ino! – gritou Shikamaru

- Em um lugar seguro, ela vai voltar. Quanto ao seu grupo Sasuke, você devia domá-los melhor antes de mandá-los ir atrás de mim

- Não vai ser tão fácil fugir de mim Itachi... Desculpa Shikamaru, mas tenho outra estratégica mais interessante – disse Sasuke com ironia avançando em direção a Itachi, estragando toda simulação de luta de Shikamaru

- Pare agora – Itachi se desviou do irmão o fazendo correr contra o vento – Estamos ocupados

- Maldito! – gritou Sasuke

- Fique forte antes de tentar me atacar – falou Itachi se virando de costas

- Eu luto com você – disse Naruto chegando ao lado de Sasuke

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso Naruto

- Meus amigos tem tudo a ver comigo – Naruto olhou com um sorriso pra Sasuke, este suspirou ao ver que não poderia mudar a idéia do outro – Agora!

Foram os dois contra Itachi, Kisame e Deidara tentaram entrar na luta, Deidara fora obrigado a se afastar recebendo varias granadas presas em kunais por Tenten, Kakashi foi pra cima de Kisame, Sasuke por incrível que pareça sentiu seu coração frio se esquentar ao relembrar as lutas junto com Naruto.

-x-

- Sai? – Ino se abaixo tocando o chão ao dar de cara com uma das pinturas de Sai, um pequeno rato. Logo em seguida ela vislumbrou um outro rato, logo estava rodeada deles – Estão procurando por mim

- Claro que estamos - comentou Sai chegando junto a Ino

- Obrigada por vir, segui algumas instruções mas estou sentindo minha mente pesada demais pra pensar

- Instruções?

- Er... Sim... De uma pessoa que encontrei um pouco mais atrás – mentiu sentindo seu colega colocar um sobretudo em volta de seu corpo – Cadê os outros? Você veio só?

- Não, estavam procurando você seguindo os passos de Itachi

- Itachi... – Ino repetiu pensativa

- Vamos

-x-

- Ei Deidara – disse Kisame chegando junto do colega olhando Itachi fixamente – Acho que precisamos acabar com isso agora

- Porque? Só porque seu amiguinho ta se dando mal na luta contra os dois? – disse Deidara com ironia – Não seja tão sentimental

Os dois deram um pulo quando pra lados opostos quando sentindo uma explosão com kunais explosivas, Deidara riu, estava se divertindo ao lutar com a mestre das armas. Itachi conseguia se esquivar bem na luta com Naruto e Sasuke, porém a dificuldade de estar cego temporariamente acabava fazendo seus movimentos ficarem um tanto restritos. Levou um chute, dois, caiu no chão e se levantou correndo atrás dos dois shinobis que o atacavam.

- Droga, sei que Itachi não vai gostar disso – disse Kisame pra si mesmo – Temos que ir, não podemos ficar de brincadeiras. Ate logo – Kisame com Justus de mãos fez uma enorme onda que lavou tudo que tinha no local, os ninjas de Konoha pularam pras copas das arvores pra se protegerem da onda d'água, porem os akatsukis já não estavam lá.

- Eles fugiram – disse Shikamaru observando a água, que ainda não havia se dispersado totalmente, suspirou e olhou para um Sasuke furioso em uma outra arvore mais a frente.

- O que você vai fazer agora Sasuke? - perguntou Kakashi calmamente

- Vou partir, ir atrás do meu irmão - disse Sasuke introspectivo

- Mas... - começou Naruto

- Não adianta Naruto, Sasuke não vai mudar de idéia - disse Kakashi dando por vencido

- Pois eu já acho melhor ele ficar um tempo a mais conosco - disse Sai chegando com Ino em suas costas, ela estava visivelmente dormindo - Minhas pinturas acharam o time Hebe, e parecem que não estão nada bem, mandei uma mensagem pra Konoha e eles buscarão os membros de seu time.

Sasuke suspirou irritado, parece que estavam realmente estimulados á deixá-lo trancado em Konoha de agora em diante

x-x-x-x-x

* Pessoal, muito tempo sem postar, esse episodio fico somente luta, porem espero que não tenha ficado muito chato, agradeço a Yume, que pegou no meu pé pra postar, rsrs, é complicado porque eu já tinha ficado mais de meio ano sem colocar novo episodio, espero que o tempo do próximo seja mais curto ^^ Ate logo, e continuem com as reviers *-*


	11. Poderia ser diferente

**CAP 11: Poderia ser diferente**

Poderia ser diferente, poderia sim! Se Itachi não tivesse feito aquela matança, se ela tivesse coragem de fugir, se ele aceitasse se redimir... Ino suspirou pesadamente, não, isso nunca aconteceria, e por um simples motivo, eles não se conheciam! Ele não a conhecia, porque pra Ino não o conhecer não era impedimento pro seu coração palpitar quando pensava nele, e incrível, isso não acontecia nem quando estava perto de Sasuke.

- Ino, você esta bem?

- Sim, estou bem mamãe, não precisa se preocupar.

Respondeu Ino com um sorriso, sentindo o abraço de sua mãe, por um momento pensou em contar o que lhe afligia o coração, mas resolveu deixar pra lá, não adiantaria muita coisa.

- Você deveria ter aceitado seu pai vasculhar sua mente minha filha, não sei o que aquele maldito possa ter feito a você que não quer me contar, mas você esta deprimida por alguma coisa! Minha filha, ele não...

- Não mamãe! – disse Ino corando se encolhendo ao olhar que sua mãe tinha lançado ao seu corpo – Ele não fez nada comigo, juro – disse Ino corada.

- É por causa da volta do garoto Sasuke, Ino? Você gostava muito desse garoto, você ainda gosta dele? É por isso esta tão deprimida?

- Sasuke... – pensou Ino com ironia, não era nele que pensava, mas em alguém muito próximo á ele - Sim mãe, é por causa disso – Ino resolveu mentir, talvez isso aliviasse sua mãe – Ele vai embora mamãe, e não vai mais voltar, não irei velo nunca mais, afinal ele eh um... Traidor... –

Ino abraçou sua mãe com força sentindo lagrimas salgadas descerem por seu rosto, Sasuke não se diferenciava tanto de Itachi como ela pensava, e isso a fez ver que poderia chorar junto á sua mãe, chorar por um traidor.

-x-

Sasuke olhava pro céu da varanda de sua casa, sua casa, quanto tempo ficou sem falar essa frase? O time Hebe estava sendo tratado no hospital de Konoha, logo poderiam sair daquela vila, isso se não inventassem de trancá-lo numa masmorra. Sasuke riu, como se alguém tivesse força para tal. Se não fosse por Karin já teria ido embora, eram todos poderosos mas ela era seu radar pra achar Itachi, assim como um ninja medico ela deveria ser protegida nas batalhas e por isso precisava dos outros. Malditos, não deveriam agir sem suas ordens! Afinal porque Itachi fugiu? Haha, teria morrido sem seu sharingan! Falando em médicos onde estava Sakura nesse momento? Será que tinha desistido dele? Por um momento suspirou aliviado, menos uma pra se preocupar.

- TEME!

- Eu mereço! – murmurou Sasuke se sentando com cara de poucos amigos – O que você quer aqui, Naruto?

- Você esta o tempo todo nessa casa, não se enjoa não?

- Me enjoaria se você viesse sempre como esta fazendo na ultima semana

- Baka, eu vim te convidar pra festa da Hanabi, irmã de Hinata, vai ser hoje à noite.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, não vou me misturar com povinho como vocês.

- Isso que eu recebo depois de fazer um favor pra você, Sakura – murmurou Naruto indignado.

- Sakura mandou você me chamar? – perguntou Sasuke

- Foi sim, ela...

- Não para de falar em você – disse Suigetsu chegando de repente

- Aquela mulher é irritante – disse Karin com uma cara brava – Sasuke, vamos fugir, aquela mulher é uma psicopata!

- Não exagera Karin – disse Jugo chegando calmo, encostando-se na parede – Quando partiremos Sasuke?

- Agora mesmo – disse Sasuke friamente olhando pra Naruto – Nem vem tentar impedir

- Vejo que não posso mesmo fazer nada, não ate você conseguir sua maldita vingança – disse Naruto olhando de esguelha para os outros, não eram mais o time 7 afinal, Sasuke tinha um novo grupo, assim como ele, Sakura e Sai – Mas eu gostaria de convidar a todos pra festa dessa noite, seu grupo ainda esta cansado, seria bom festividades pra se prepararem pra partir

- Não vamos ficar

- Sasuke! – Karin deu um gritinho – Por favor, por favor, vamos ficar só por hoje Sasu

- Não venha com intimidades Karin – disse Sasuke bravo

- Poderia ser uma boa pernoitar aqui por hoje – disse Jugo – esses dois estão muito estressados

Disse apontando pra Suigetsu e Karin que estavam se encarando raivosamente, Sasuke suspirou pesadamente.

- Ficaremos por hoje, eu não irei

-x-

Hinata olhava para os lados ansiosa, em seu quarto havia varias criadas mexendo em seus cabelos e vestidos simultaneamente, pareceria a aniversariante se a mesma não tivesse se aprontando no cômodo ao lado. Hinata se casaria com seu primo e essa ideia era ainda mais bizarra do que a de se casar com qualquer outro de seu clã, afinal Neji era como um irmão, como se entregar a alguém a qual tinha um sentimento de amizade tão pura? Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentar com tal pensamento e chacoalhou a cabeça tentando tirar a imagem dos dois juntos em um momento intimo. Escutou batidas na porta e se surpreendeu ao ver que quem abriu foi Tenten, seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho e se sentiu atraindo vários desagrados das criadas que arrumavam seu vestido

- Depois vocês continuam, me deixem sozinha com ela... – Hinata disse baixinho e ouviu as criadas saindo, depois apertou o próprio vestido tentando não desmaiar – Você já ficou sabendo não é...?

- O Neji disse que isso seria somente para dar mais tempo a você e Naruto... – respondeu Tenten ainda no mesmo lugar tentando acreditar nas palavras que dizia – É isso, não é Hinata...?

- Tentem, eu...

- É isso ou você quer o Neji pra você? – perguntou Tenten indo ate Hinata, segurou seu rosto a fazendo olhar nos olhos – Você quer o Neji pra você, e...?

Tentem tampou a respiração, Hinata estava chorando.

- Eu não o quero, eu não o quero, eu não o amo...

- Hinata... Calma, calma viu, me desculpe, me perdoe Hinata – disse Tentem abraçando a garota, nunca fora tao próxima de Hinata, porem sempre soube por Neji do amor de Hinata por Naruto, e agora a via chorando por ele, como havia sido burra – Tudo vai dar certo...

-x-

- Vamos Sasuke, vamos pra festa, para de ser chatoooo - implorou Karin puxando Sasuke pelo braço, vestia um vestido vermelho curtíssimo – Por favor

- Me larga! Se você continuar me enchendo o saco vamos embora agora!

- Acho melhor você não insistir Karin – comentou Jugo

- Mas eu me arrumei tão bonita pra sair com o Sasuke...

- Desiste Karin, esse ae deve ter algum desvio sexual - Disse Suigetsu dando de ombros, Sasuke nada fez, parecia com a cabeça em outro lugar.

-x-

- Ele não vai vir

- Como você sabe Naruto? Ele pode mudar de opinião! – reclamou Sakura se auto abraçando

- Ele diz que não viria, estamos somente atrasando a ida dele Sakura – comentou Naruto suspirando, sorriu acenando ao ver Kiba do outro lado do salão

- Pode ir Naruto, ficarei bem

- Vamos comigo, você não vai ficar sozinha aqui não e?

- Estou cansada do hospital – deu um sorriso forçado e se sentou na cadeira – Vai indo, depois eu vou.

- Tudo bem

-x-

Sasuke escutava de longe a musica animada da mansão Hyuga, levantou colocando um casaco e saindo em direção à festa, mas o que estaria indo fazer naquele lugar tão desarrumado? O fato é, porque estaria indo se não tinha a menor intenção de entrar? Parou em frente á mansão colocando as mãos no bolso, procurava alguém de cabelos rosados entre as janelas, não admitia q estava ansioso por um encontro com ela.

- Sasuke...

- O que você esta fazendo fora da festa? – perguntou o Uchiha virando o rosto para Sakura. Ela estava bonita, linda por sinal. Um vestido rosa longo da cor de seu cabelo que estava amarrado em um coque que deixava os fios soltos, suspirou querendo sentir seu cheiro levemente adocicado, cheiro de flores.

- Nada, só descansar um pouco...

- Descansar, sei... – sorriu Sasuke ironicamente, não que ele não sabia dos horários atribulados da jovem medica, porem sabia que se ele estivesse na festa ela com certeza estaria lá

- Há quanto tempo não o vejo sorrindo – sorriu Sakura tristemente abaixando o rosto - você vai embora de novo não eh?

- Você sabe que sim

- Entendo...

Passou-se minutos que pareciam horas, os dois calados olhando um para ou outro, Sasuke pensava estar louco por lembrar daquela cena de sexo com Sakura, e ela se sentia intimamente invadida com aquele olhar, e gostava daquela sensação. Sasuke aproximou-se de Sakura, parecia ter nascido um magnetismo monstro entre os dois, que ele mesmo nunca imaginou sentir algum dia.

- Não quero que vá... – sussurrou Sakura

- Infelizmente não é você que decide – disse Sasuke desafiando a distancia de suas emoções.

Na musica agitada porem sensual os dois se beijaram, a violência dos beijos, a força do abraço, Sasuke encostou Sakura contra a arvore deslizando a mão por seu corpo, Sakura sentia arrepios por onde a mão do shinobi tocava, gemeu ao sentir a mão de Sasuke sobre sua feminilidade.

-x-

- Quero aqui comunicar-lhes o noivado de dois membros do nosso clã - Disse Hiashi – por favor, prestem atenção.

Neji estava ao lado de Hiashi e o olhou espantado, não pensara como seria esse momento. O líder do clã chamou Hinata fazendo um leve aceno de mão para ela que foi sem reclamar. Segurou a mão dos dois.

- Neji, os anéis – comentou Hiashi em tom baixo.

Neji meio atrapalhado colocou as mãos no bolso para pegar uma caixinha com um par de anéis, estes que seriam dados á Tenten algum dia. Olhou Hinata como se pedisse perdão pelo que faria, colocou o anel delicadamente no dedo da Hyuga que foi obrigada a seguir a mesma ação que ele. Enquanto alguns olhavam com admiração ao novo casal, amigos os olhavam espantados, enquanto Hinata chorava em tristeza, Neji procurava Tenten no meio do povo, e não a via onde deveria estar.

-x-

- Sa... Sasuke, eu... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... – Sakura afastara o rosto do Uchiha do seu, porem as mãos continuavam avidas em seu corpo.

- Agora não Sakura – pedia Sasuke em desespero a beijando no pescoço

- Sasuke, eu... Estou gravida Sasuke... – disse Sakura arfando

- Você o que? – Sasuke se afastou, os olhos arregalados

- Eu estou gravida... De você...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* PESSOAL, perdon por ficar TAAAANTO tempo sem escrever, mas finalmente esta aqui mais um capitulo. E mais uma coisa, só lançarei o próximo capitulo depois que eu conseguir 15 comentários de pessoas diferentes, ok? Muitas leem, mas quase ninguém comenta, isso eh chato pacas e desestimula escrever. Espero que estejam gostando :) Bons dias a nós \o/


	12. Crianças que anjo algum mandou

**CAP 11: Crianças que anjo algum mandou**

Sakura tinha esperado qualquer reação do Uchiha, menos que ele explodisse com ela. Sasuke começou a andar de um lado pro outro nervoso parecendo um tigre acuado, segurou sakura pelos braços a chacoalhando.

- Você não podia ter feito isso!

- Eu? Eu fiz? Não fiz esse bebe sozinha!

- Você quis assim!

- O que?

- Você me levo pra cama, você forçou uma situação!

Sakura sentiu seu rosto queimar, abaixou os olhos tentando conter as lagrimas, Sasuke por um momento parou para olha-la, sentiu o coração apertar ao vela tão desamparada, porem não tinha tempo para brincar de casinha com Sakura agora

- Tire esse bebe

- Eu não vou tirar!

- Então isso não é mais da minha conta

Disse Sasuke como se nunca tivesse sentido aquele desejo doentio por Sakura, como se nunca tivesse excitado com a ideia de tela em seus braços. Aquela hora sakura percebeu que não poderia prende-lo, que não adiantava só ela querer, ela se abaixou na arvore abraçando-se a si mesma, grossas lagrimas desciam por seu rosto delicado

- Você não esta fazendo diferente do que Itachi fez com você Sasuke... – disse Sakura baixinho enquanto chorava, sasuke que estava longe não a ouviu.

-x-

Sasuke andava transtornado, como Sakura poderia ter deixado aquilo acontecer, ela era a medica não era? Devia saber o que fazer pra se evitar uma criança!

- Corram, precisamos de todas as artimanhas! Correndo, andem!

Sasuke parou perplexo ao ver ninjas e ambus se armando em velocidade, Tenten arrumava uma bolsa relativamente grande, enchia com pergaminhos que estavam espalhados em uma mesa com marcas ninjas, quando a olhou ele pode ver seu rosto inchado, com certeza havia chorado.

- Não é melhor pedirmos ajuda ao Hiashi? Byakugans são ótimos localizadores

- Eles estão ocupados – disse Tenten irada socando a mesa espalhando alguns dos pergaminhos, colocou a bolsa nas costas não se importando com os que haviam no chão – Vamos atrás de Itachi, se quiser vir tem que ser agora – Disse a mestra das armas sem olhar para o Uchiha, ele suspirou fundo indo atrás de Tenten, era essa sua chance de sair de Konoha, depois daria um jeito de buscar seus companheiros

Á corrida foi bruta, nenhuma parada, tudo milimetricamente calculado pelos gênios ambus, cães do clã Inuzukafarejando os possíveis rastros de Itachi, informações confidenciais não foram dadas á Sasuke, era achar e matar, e para o jovem ninja nada mais daria mais prazer. -x- - Olha lá, um rapaz tão jovem noivando, que desperdício – suspirou ao ver Neji uma das mulheres que estava no portão de uma casa, sua amiga suspirou ao ver a cara da outra, ela tinha o dobro da idade do garoto. A outra deu um gritinho eufórica ao velo dar impulso e sair correndo numa velocidade impressionante

- Você não teria chance com um rapaz desses, alem de muito novo pra você, e mesmo assim ninjas raramente se casam com civis – comentou uma outra mulher rindo da outra mulher que mais parecia uma adolescente apaixonada

- E quem disse em casar? Uns agarras ele com certeza gostaria – sorriu a mulher dando uma piscadela á outra

- Aquele é outro que daria um belo caldo – riu a amiga olhando Naruto sair do mesmo jeito que Neji – Nossa, parecem que estão todos nervosos hoje, não era pra ser uma comemoração?

- Nem sei, esses ninjas são tão imprevisíveis... Hum, onde será que eles vão? – perguntou a mulher pra si mesma ao vê-lo dar um pulo para um dos telhados de konoha

-x-

- Hey, você, você mesmo, sabe onde esta Tenten? – perguntou Neji desesperado para um dos estagiários da linha de inteligência de konoha

- Não não, quer dizer, eu vi ela saindo daqui com o grupo ambu...

- Porque você não a impediu!

- O que? Eu impedir algum ambu? Nem se eu pudesse, eu seria...

- Hey Neji, o que houve com você! – Gritou Naruto indo ate Neji o segurando pela gola da camisa

- O que você esta fazendo? – grunhiu Neji se desfazendo da mão de Naruto

- O que eu estou fazendo? Você noiva com a Hinata de uma hora pra outra, fala com não sei quem e sai de lá deixando sua noiva chorando? Que tipo de homem é você?

- Não me venha falar disso

- Você fez a Hinata sofrer? Porque se você fez...

- Não era pra você estar no seu casamento Hyuga? – disse Tsunade entrando na sala e mexendo em alguns documentos, Neji quase pulou pra cima dela – Hey!

- Qual foi sua ordem ao grupo da Tenten, Tsunade?

- Não foi só ao grupo dela Neji, não precisa se preocupar, convoquei ninjas especializados para ir atrás de Itachi, nada mais normal não chamar vocês já que estão em uma celebração...

- Droga – Neji apertou suas mãos nervosamente – Pra onde foram?

- Não posso dar tal informação, você morreria se fosse sozinho.

- Naruto vai comigo – disse rapidamente – chamarei outras pessoas...

- Desista Neji, e vai festejar seu noivado – disse Tsunade saindo da sala, parecia cansada.

- você vai nos levar lá – disse Neji nervoso para o estagiário

- Eu? Porque eu...

- Você tem os dados dos ambus e Shikamaru não esta em Konoha

- Eu não...

- Você vai conosco – disse Naruto colocando uma adaga no pescoço do estagiário, ele ate aquele momento estava quieto tentando entender a gravidade da situação, mas se Neji estava tão preocupado ele ajudaria o amigo, ate porque era Itachi que estava na jogada agora.

- Tu... Tudo bem...

- Só preciso chamar o Sasuke – comentou Naruto

- Ele foi junto com os ambus

- Vou chamar o resto do pessoal, me esperem na entrada.

Neji saiu correndo parecendo uma bala, Naruto se espreguiçou e sorriu olhando para o estagiário – E então, qual é mesmo seu nome?

-x-

- Mas... Mas o que é isso?

Sasuke olhava horrorizado para a vila que entrava, tudo queimado e destruído, pessoas no chão sem vida, uma tragédia que o fazia lembrar daquela mesma que viveu no passado. Entraram na casa que provavelmente tinham ido à procura de Itachi, os ambus vasculhavam tudo, viu uma mulher morta caída no chão atrás do sofá, levantou um porta retrato que mostrava a mulher com duas crianças, não se ligou á foto, abaixou-se junto á ela vendo o sofá rasgado pela parte de trás, um fungado de algum animal o fez observar o sofá, levantou e começou a rasgar com a adaga.

- O que você esta fazendo Sasuke? – perguntou Tenten curiosa

Sasuke suspirou, era a tal criança que estava fazendo o tal barulho então. A criança apertou os bracinhos junto ao corpo e tremeu, medo.

- É um menino... Ei pessoal, temos um sobrevivente! – gritou Tenten

- Ele deve ter por volta de três anos. Que pena, pareciam ser duas crianças, uma menina e um menino, aparentemente só o pequeno sobreviveu – disse uma ambu pela mascara olhando a foto que Sasuke não tinha prestado atenção – Creio que eram gêmeos, são bem parecidos, agora porque exatamente Itachi estaria atrás dessa casa?

A criança fungou de novo abrindo os olhos olhando seus salvadores, as pessoas que sua mãe disse que os salvariam. Para Sasuke houve assombro e sua cabeça girou, a criança estava demonstrando o sharingan.

-x-

- Pra onde vocês pensam que vão! – gritou Tsunade

Tinham acabado de avisa-la que um grupo que Neji fez tinha se reunido e ela mesma fora acabar com a baderna, e lá estavam eles, um pequeno grupo na entrada de Konoha, Neji suspirou entrando em pose de luta contra a Hokage, iria atrás de Tenten de qualquer jeito

- Você não vai me impedir!

- Você ficou mesmo maluco! – gritou Naruto olhando Neji incrédulo indo pra frente de Tsunade ficando em pose de luta – pra encostar nela vai ter que passar por mim primeiro!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*NHA! Naruto fico preocupado com a Hinata! Será que Neji vai acabar com a farsa que o mesmo ajudou a fazer? O que será que Sasuke fará com o bebê de Itachi? A menininha teria mesmo morrido? Ohhh :P

Pois é cambada, o natal chegando, que bacana né *-* agora parece que o anime vai voltar só no ano de 2012 mesmo. O mangá ta doido demais, mas quero esperar pra ver pela animação mesmo, então fiquemos a esperar x.x

Ah, e a regra continua, lançarei o próximo capitulo depois que eu conseguir 15 comentários de pessoas diferentes

Espero que estejam curtindo a fic, bjaum pra quem lê ^^/

PS: Um link de um livro que fiz e estou vendendo pela net, deem uma olhada, qualquer coisa é só falar comigo pelo mercado livre :)

.


	13. Mandem Review's o

MANDEM

REVIEW'S *0*


End file.
